We Belong Together
by JustDestiny
Summary: Tommy and Jude hold a steady relationship even through all the drama life presents them. A funeral, a wedding, a baby? Maybe....
1. Breaking Down

Chapter One

"I hate you! I hope to God I never have to see you again" Jude cried as she grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair.

"You cheated on me. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" She threw his hoodie at his chest and screamed "get out."

"Jude, please. I didn't mean to hurt you." He tried to level with her but that seemed to make her even angrier.

"No, you didn't mean for me to walk in on you…with my sister."

"It's not what you think. It only happened once, I swear." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"So only doing it once makes it so much better? I don't need to hear your rationale. Get out."

As soon as he was out the door, Jude fell to her knees and broke into tears. Given her history of relationships, this really shouldn't have come as a surprise, but that reasoning didn't take away the hurt. She thought that this would be the one that would last, but apparently she was way off on that assumption. She gave a laugh at the bitter irony and picked herself up off the floor. Crying over a broken heart would get her nowhere. She grabbed her keys off the entry table and turned to walk out the door just as Sadie called her name.

"Don't Sadie. This is the second time you have taken away somebody I truly care about. You think Speed would have been enough, but I guess not. I don't feel like dealing with the betrayal just now. It's your place too so I can't expect you to be gone when I get home, but stay away from me."

Jude slammed the door and got into her Honda Civic. She didn't have a particular destination in mind but wasn't really surprised when she ended up at G-Major. Her recording studio always provided a safe haven from drama- well, that which excluded her sister, and provided a release for any overwhelming emotions. With tears streaming down her face yet again, she walked into recording studio A, not bothering to check if it was occupied. She sat on the couch and dropped her face into her hands, now letting the tears come freely, from a mixture of sadness, disappointment, and anger. Jude had no idea anyone was there until strong arms encompassed her.

"Honey, what happened?

The familiar voice provided her great comfort and she slid into Tommy's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. He was technically her boss, but always there for her, no matter what the circumstances, as both her producer and friend. She cried until the tears would no longer come. When Tommy heard the sniffles stop, he gently lifted her chin until their faces met.

"Whenever you're ready", he told her.

She composed herself and was indecisive. She knew that he would listen and not interrupt, but she would be embarrassed to admit another failed relationship.

"It's ridiculous Tommy; I doubt you want to hear it."

"If it made you this upset, I have a feeling it isn't that ridiculous. You know that you can tell me anything."

Jude sighed and began retelling the events of her night.

"Well, you know that Sadie and I have been living together the past few months since Kwest kicked her out. When he dumped her for cheating on him, I never expected her to actually cheat on anybody again. I thought she learned her lesson. Anyway, we were supposed to have a movie night tonight but you and I had to finish that single so I called her and told her I was working late tonight and not to wait up. When we finished here early, I headed home."

"Bad choice I take it?" Tommy said, already anticipating what had happened. Jude gave a half smile and continued on.

"Bad choice indeed. I walked in the apartment and I could tell something was off. Sadie's car was parked outside but there was no noise in the house and she can never go to sleep without the TV on. I listened closer and I heard faint noises upstairs. I realized then Sadie must have had someone in her room, and you know me; curiosity got the best of me. I opened the door just a crack, which was another bad choice. Imagine my shock when it was my boyfriend, well…ex-boyfriend, who was in bed with my sister. I would have expected Speed to do something like this, but Jamie?"

A single tear dropped down her cheek and Tommy wiped it away with his thumb. He cupped her face in one of his hand and smiled at her, forcing her to smile.

"You know Jamie didn't deserve you. Nobody ever will."

She laid her face against his chest and waited for the tears to come again, but surprisingly, not one fell. She whispered thank you into his shoulder. After a few minutes she stood up and blew the bangs off her face. If she really wanted to let go of everything, she had to write a song.

"Tommy, how long were you planning on staying?"

"As long as you need me to, girl. I am all yours for the rest of the night." He smiled at her and walked into the sound booth.

When we first met, it seemed so right

But the years have passed, and we didn't last  
The test of time  
See you now and then, thought you were my friend  
That was wrong this time

Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
Breaking, breaking

You've lost your sense of stability  
Now that you're free  
No memory of yesterdays  
What you say to me

So you're so jaded but intoxicated  
Is all you feel  
And now I've learned that what we had  
Was never real

Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
Breaking down  
She's breaking down

_**  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
(breaking down)  
Breaking, breaking, she's breaking down  
(breaking down)  
She's broken down  
She's broken down**_


	2. Snow Patrol

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing of Instant Star.

Thanks to TommyQs21Kisses and iluvtomq18 for reading and reviewing. I combined two chapters for this so it's a little long.

Jude sat on her couch watching reruns of Grey's Anatomy while digging her hand into a bowl of Kettle Corn, thinking that all she wished for was her very own McDreamy. The phone rang startling her out of her fantasies. She grabbed her cell phone off the end table and looked at the picture that popped up along with caller ID. Jamie's face appeared and she set the phone back down. He'd been calling on and off the whole week, and trying to apologize when he saw her at work, but she just didn't want to hear his ridiculous excuses. After the third call, she began to get a little annoyed and decided to answer the phone the next time it rang. She flipped it open, gave an exaggerated sigh and said "Jamie, I don't want to hear your lame reasons. Stop calling me."

"It's a good thing I'm not Jamie then", she heard, along with a chuckle.

"Oh...hi Tommy. What's up?" She was relieved that she didn't actually have to deal with Jamie, and she had to admit it was always nice to get a call from Tommy.

"I was wondering what you were doing right now. I heard about a show that starts at seven and wanted to know if you would like to go."

It was strange for Jude to hear Tommy ask her out somewhere. When they used to go places, it was always the other way around. She thought about the offer only briefly then gave him the answer.

"I would love to go. I think it beats watching reruns, no matter how good Grey's Anatomy is. Who's playing?"

"That's a surprise. I will be there in less than an hour. Is that enough time for you to shower and get ready?"

"What makes you think I haven't already showered?"

"The whole time I have known you, you have never showered unless you knew you needed to go somewhere. Don't tell me you have changed on me."

"No, I'll go jump in the shower right now. It will be open, so come right in. See you in an hour."

Jude flipped her phone shut and jumped up off the couch. She knew for sure the bathroom would be unoccupied since Sadie was temporarily staying at a friend's house. She still hadn't talked to Sadie about what happened, and didn't really feel the desire to. She grabbed an outfit out of her closet and threw it on the bed. While she was in the shower, Tommy walked into the house and heard her beautiful voice. He laughed at her song choice, Sweet Home Alabama, and planted himself on the couch. After a few minutes, Jude shut off the shower and realized she forgot to grab her hairbrush, which currently was placed on the kitchen counter. A weird place for a brush, yes, but she always left it in the last place she brushed her hair, which happened to be the kitchen. When she thought about it, it also seemed like a weird place to brush your hair. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom to get her hairbrush, and ran straight into the couch Tommy occupied. She cringed as she stubbed her toes trying not to drop the towel.

"Honestly Jude, you are so clumsy. Are you alright?" He tried putting a serious look on his face, as to not offend her with his laughing.

"You sound like you really care. It's just a few toes, nothing I can't replace," She joked.

She walked past him to the kitchen and grabbed her brush off the counter. When she turned around to walk back to the bathroom, he glanced away to the TV, feigning interest in what was on so she wouldn't know he was staring. After 20 minutes, she walked back to the living room, dressed in a striped tank top, skinny jeans, and boots.

Tommy glanced at his watch and told her the timing was perfect. They both got into his Hummer and headed out. On the way there, Jude hummed the melody for the newest song she had recorded.

"Jude, it seems to me that all your songs that become major hits are from bitter breakups and secrets. I think that you should try to break that pattern, if only to stop getting yourself hurt. You know that you can sing about anything you want and it will be amazing. You should try living without the heartache, it really does feel a lot better, trust me."

"I do trust you Tommy, more than anyone. I know that I can rely on you for anything, and you know that you can do the same. I am going to try to stop setting myself up for heartbreak."

Tommy reached over, took her hand, and held it in his for the remainder of the ride. When they got out of the car, Jude saw the name on the board outside of the venue and let out a high-pitched squeal. She jumped and threw her arms around Tommy's neck.

"I love you! I have been waiting for Snow Patrol to get back here for what seems like forever. I had given up hope and stopped checking their tour dates. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the entrance, half-running.

"That was amazing!" Jude said, exaggerating each a in the word.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. We need more days like these, to just relax and have fun. Do you want to go see a movie tomorrow night?"

"Sure, as long as I get to pick. I really appreciate this Tommy, all of it. I miss spending time with you outside of work. When I got with Jamie, I guess I abandoned my real friends. I'm sorry."

"Oh, I was still holding out hope that you would come back to me. Thank you for letting my practically kidnap you tonight. You better not pick a chick flick tomorrow. I don't know if I can handle more tears."

"I am going to pick the sappiest movie that is out, only because you said that. Oh, and I'm paying for the date tomorrow night. I can't imagine how much those tickets cost."

"Ah, it was only spare change, don't worry about it." As he pulled up to her apartment, he asked "where's Sadie?"

"Not here, thankfully. We've said all of about three words to each other. I'm sure she will be around eventually. For now, it's nice to not have to deal with her."

Jude glanced at the clock on the dashboard and realized it was incredibly late. Once she saw the time, she began to feel the fatigue.

"Tommy, are you going to be all right driving home? It's late and you must be pretty tired. You can take the couch if you want to stay tonight."

Jude was worried about him, and Tommy was touched.

"I think I will take you up on your offer. I'm pretty tired. You sure it's okay to stay?"

She smiled and turned her back to walk to her door. Tommy took that as his answer and pulled the truck around, parked it, and grabbed the keys out of the ignition. He went inside and closed and locked the front door behind him. Jude was already getting blankets out of the closet to make a bed for Tommy. Even though they would only be sleeping, she was glad that he was staying the night. She dropped the blankets on her bed and changed into a pair of sleep pants and t-shirt. When she headed back downstairs, Tommy was in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water. She asked him to get her one as she made a makeshift bed on the couch. She planted herself on the loveseat and waited for Tommy to come back out.

"Thanks", she said as she took the bottle of water from him. She watched as he took his shirt off and sat against the couch. She hadn't realized before how muscular he was. She brought her gaze back up to his face and smiled. They ended up talking for a few hours and Jude fell asleep while Tommy was telling her some random story of his childhood. He stood up and walked to her bedroom to grab her blanket off the bed. He put it over her and tucked it in where there were loose sections. He bent down to kiss her forehead then made his was over to the couch to sleep.

Jude awoke a little disoriented. She looked around and saw Tommy, then remembered the previous night. She glanced down at the blanket covering her and smiled. He must have grabbed it from her room after she fell asleep. She felt bad for falling asleep on him, but it was a common occurrence with her that people eventually became used to. She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was times like these she was glad her mom taught her how to cook.

When Tommy opened his eyes, he looked to the loveseat but saw no Jude. He figured she got up during the night and went to her room; that is, until he smelled the delicious scent of fried bacon. He walked to kitchen and watched Jude crack an egg on the side of the counter and release it into the pan, then reach over and turn her CD player on. It happened to be Armor for Sleep, but it occurred to Tommy that it really didn't matter what was playing, that Jude would sing along anyway. She grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard and turned around to set them on the table. She let out a little scream when she ran into somebody's hard chest and dropped the glasses on the floor, which shattered into tiny pieces.

"Crap, I thought you were still sleeping. You had me wondering who was in my house", Jude muttered as she bent to pick up the large shards.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He bent down to help her pick up the pieces and when they went to stand up, they bumped heads and Jude dropped the glass again.

"Well, hell." She looked like she was going to cry for a second then laughed. She walked around Tommy to grab the broom and dustpan to sweep up the mess. Tommy took the dustpan and bent down to hold it.

"I guess we make good partners outside of the music business as well. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. So what movie are you going to pick?"

"Not telling. You kept the band a surprise so I get to keep the movie a secret. How is this going to work, by the way?"

"I was thinking we would hang out here for a while, you could shower and get ready, and then we can head to my house so I can do the same. Sound good?"

"Sure, but you realize that somewhere in this plan you have to take me out and feed me. I just burned all the food." She looked up to him, smiled, and said "oops".

"Nice work Harrison. I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Consider me your eternal slave."

"Oh, I like the sound of that."


	3. Little Old Ruth

Hey guys, thanks to LuvTommy56, ihearttq, and iluvtomq18 for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. This is kind of a weird chapter-just warning you.

Oh yeah, I don't own these characters. Well, one of them I do.

"I can't believe you picked an action movie of all things. You are my type of girl. So what do you want to do now?"

"You can feed me again, and then take me home so I don't fall asleep at work tomorrow."

They ended up at a cozy little French café a few blocks away from Jude's apartment that seemed like it had been around for ages. It was so late that they were the only ones there, but Jude didn't really mind. The coffee was hot and the food was delicious so she couldn't ask for much more. An old woman was sitting at the counter drinking from a glass that most likely held tea or coffee. She had on a little pink dress with a white bonnet, and must have been in her eighties. She came over to their table and introduced herself as Ruth.

"Hi Ruth, I'm Jude, and this is Tommy."

"Well, aren't you two just the cutest couple," the old woman exclaimed.

"Oh, well, we…" Both Jude and Tommy stumbled over their words. This was the first awkward situation they had encountered and didn't really know how to handle it.

"My goodness, I am sorry. I just assumed you were together. The way that boy stares at you and hangs on every word you say, you might as well be. Young man, you have quite the looker here. And you, little missy, you should let this one pass you by. He looks like a real keeper. In my day, if a man handsome as this looked at you like that, you would never let him go. Oh, it makes my little heart flutter just thinking about a love like that. I had the perfect man once, but that was a while ago. My Harold died peacefully in his sleep, may God rest his soul. I met him when I was 16, and he was the most popular boy in school. I took a chance and asked him out, and we had 65 great years together. "

The old woman smiled at them and held her hand out, waiting for Jude to take it. When she did, she held it in hers and continued on.

"Now listen here missy, you should never be afraid to take chances. Don't let opportunities go to waste. I have lived 87 years on this earth and I know a loving look when I see one. Get him and hold on to him while he's still here. I know that I can never get my Harry back, but I will love him like no other for as long as the good Lord keeps me on this here planet."

Tears came to Ruth's eyes, which caused Jude's eyes to mist as well. She stood up and hugged the stranger, who she now felt like she knew.

"You both get back to your dinner now. Have a good night," she said as she slowly made her way out of the door.

Jude brought her hand up to her face and wiped the tears away. She wondered where the woman was going, and if she had anybody to go home to.

"I love old people," she said with a laugh. She sat and watched Tommy eat, not having much of an appetite herself. She thought about everything the woman had said, and took it to heart. Jude had always known that there was something there for Tommy, ever since her sixteenth birthday when he kissed her in the rain, but neither one of them had ever acted it on it. She didn't know how everyone would act if she began dating her producer so they would have to keep it a secret.

"Jude, are you alright?" Tommy asked, a little concerned.

"I'm great. Are you ready to go?" She smiled at him as she put her previous thoughts to the back of her head. Tommy pulled the keys out of his pocket, but she asked if they could walk. He put them back into his pocket and held the door open for her. If they walked, she had more time to mull over her thoughts about being with Tommy. She decided to take a chance, just a Ruth had told her to.

"Tommy, have you ever thought about us?"

Tommy was expecting this but still hadn't come up with an answer. Should he lie to her or tell her exactly what he thought? He only had a second to make the decision, and he hoped he chose correctly.

"Truthfully, quite a few times. What about you?"

"Ever since I started working at G-Major, I have entertained the idea of us having a relationship. It just never seemed to be the right time. I was still an immature teenager when I dated Shay, I was an idiot when I dated Speed, and then pissed when I found out he cheated on me with Sadie."

"And then there was Jamie," Tommy pitched in.

"And then there was him. When I was with him, I thought it was love, but I noticed that he always paid more attention to everything and everybody around us instead of me. And then of course, he ended up with my sister as well. When I went to the studio that night, those tears weren't so much out of sadness but out of anger. I couldn't believe that I was stupid enough to think I wouldn't get screwed over again. But you were there for me, like always. Reliable Tommy, always there to pick Jude up when she falls."

"It sounds to me like you need a new sister," he joked. "And I will always be here to pick you up, no matter how times you fall."

By that time, they were outside of her apartment. Jude made the first move by standing on her toes and touching her lips to his. He kissed her back and gently leaned her up against the door.

"Sorry," he said as he pulled away. "I got a little carried away."

"No worries." Jude was very tempted to ask him to stay the night again but she didn't want to mess things up so soon.

"How about an agreement that we take things slowly, that is, if you want to do this? I know it has only been a week since you broke things off with Jamie. If it's too soon, or you don't want to be with me, just say it."

"I want this, Tommy. Jamie means nothing now. I am doing what Ruth told me to do; I'm grabbing hold and not letting go. And slow is good. Will you also agree to keep this secret for a while? I don't know how Darius would react."

"Definitely. I will see you tomorrow girl," he said as he bent down to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead.


	4. Best Mistake

So this is a kind of lame filler chapter, please bear with me. Thanks so much to ihearttq, iluvtomq18, jommy4eva home and away, Dark Twilight Sunrise, and PickyFan for reading and reviewing. Oh, and I don't own anything blah blah blah.

When Jude saw Tommy at work, she tried to act normal, but she really wanted to go up to him and give him a kiss. That would make everyone else really curious, so instead she walked away. Tommy could tell that she was trying to avoid running into him, so he waited for her in the studio. When she walked in, he called her over.

"Is this a mistake? It seems like you are avoiding me."

"I'm not purposely doing it. I am trying to resist the urge to show you affection while we are at work. And if it is a mistake, well, it's the best I have made. I have a meeting with Darius then I am going out to the lake to try to get a little inspiration. I'll see you later."

Jude looked around and when she saw the room empty, she bent down to kiss him. Tommy watched her sway out the door and went to go to the studio where he produced the new Instant Star, Karma. She was quite a handful.

"You ready to work, Karma?" Tommy asked when he walked through the door.

Karma went over to him and rubbed her hand up his arm. "Always," she purred.

"No nonsense today, okay. I don't feel like dealing with your alpha-female crap. We have an album to produce and if you can't deal with me producing it, I'll find you another producer personally." He gave her a fake smiled and pointed his index finger to the booth, and she looked utterly offended as she went. Karma was the type of girl to go after any guy, just to flirt and be a female; then she would dump them without a second thought. That was exactly the type of female he despised, but Darius asked him to produce her album, so he agreed. The whole time he was working with Karma, he couldn't think of anything but Jude. When he was done with his current annoyance, he went to the lobby to wait for Jude to return. He would have liked to have gone with her but his previous engagements prevented that from happening. Jude called him on her way back from the lake to let him know that she had a new song she wanted to work on that day. Tommy went to go get the studio ready for her as he waited for her arrival.

"Hey, let's get going."

"Yes ma'am. It's all set up. Let's hear it."

_**I chronicled the days you made me want to live  
Memorize the way that it felt and then I turned it into this kiss  
Tonight I'm wearing my best smile and hope to make me worth your while  
I'll be the best mistake you'll ever make**_

From the lack of sleep and the bloodshot eyes  
To the nervous kiss and the butterflies  
Does this make any sense at all  
She said, she said

We're not sleeping, and I'm not breathing  
If this means anything at all  
I won't let you leave me anymore

If this holds insignificance, I'll have the hearse follow the ambulance  
No medicine exists to make my lungs work again

I shake and burn, like an addict  
My hearings dead, only static  
If I said your smiles all that mattered  
Would you save my life

We're not sleeping, and I'm not breathing  
If this means anything at all  
Don't let me leave you anymore  
_**4x**__****_

Don't let me leave you anymore

Jude walked out of the recording booth and searched Tommy's face for a look of approval.

"Well, what did you think?"  
"I think that it was amazing. We can work more on the sound tomorrow. For now, how about coming over here and showing me your appreciation for all my wonderful talents."

"Ha-ha, I think not. What do you think about making me dinner tonight?"

"Jude, does your whole life revolve around food?" he asked, with a smile on his face, showing her it was only a joke.

"Absolutely. And it's only fair that you make me dinner; I made you breakfast."

"You did not make me breakfast. You told me to take you out because you burned all the food."

"Same thing," she said, trying to convince him.

"It is completely different. I had to miss the great pleasure of your home cooking for mediocre pancakes at IHOP."

"So you're not going to make me dinner?"

"Of course I will. I just love a good argument. Do you have any idea as to what you want me to make?"

"Surprise me, since you like to do so. I will be there at seven."

"Yes Ma'am. You seem to be in control today. I kind of like it," he joked. "I will see you tonight."

When Jude pulled into Tommy's driveway, she sat for a second and rested her head against the steering wheel. This was their first official date, and she was trying to remain calm, in order not to screw things up. After taking a few deep breaths, she got out of the car, walked to Tommy's door, and knocked. She broke into laughter when she saw what he was wearing. Covering his chest was a "kiss the cook" apron. As instructed, she leaned in and kissed his lips.

Tommy smiled and said, "Ah, so the apron did work; I was hoping it would."

"Yes, it definitely worked. What smells so good?" Jude walked into the house and Tommy led her back to the kitchen.

"Fettuccini Alfredo with broccoli and garlic bread; I hope you like it."

After dinner, Jude pulled A Walk to Remember out of her purse and made Tommy watch it.

"Jude, are you crying?"

"Of course I am you idiot, she's dying. The question is, why aren't you crying? Do you have no feelings?"

She immediately felt bad for calling him an idiot and emotionless and apologized. Right before the movie ended, Jude fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Tearing Through Me

Ok, so I suck completely. I have had family in town for a while and haven't had a chance to update. This chapter is kinda short, sorry. The next will be longer. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.

For two months, Jude and Tommy had a steady relationship. On the days they were both free, time was spent finding activities they both enjoyed until one was exhausted and they would move on to the next. Jude pretended like she forgave Sadie, only for the sake of having to live in the same house as her. With Jamie, well, she still avoided him. She was still working on her third album the day her perfect life turned upside down. Tommy came into the studio with a grim look on his face and Jude became concerned.

"Tommy, what's wrong?"

"I have to leave Jude."

"Are you sick? I'll take you home, just let me grab my stuff."

Jude was already in the motion of putting her guitar away when Tommy walked over to her and gently grabbed her arm.

"No, you don't understand. I'm leaving, and I don't know how long I will be gone."

"Tommy, you can't leave now. We're both happy. Please don't go" Jude begged.

"I have to go Jude. It will only be for a little while. I will come back to you. I promise you. My family needs me right now." He tried to avoid the hurt look in her eyes. There was nothing more that he wanted than to stay here with her, but it just wasn't possible.

"Then let me go with you. I won't get in the way. Tommy, I need you, no matter where we are. I love you Tommy. Don't do this."

Every pleading word was killing him. There was no way she could go with him, despite how much they both wanted it.

"You're working on your album Jude. There is no way Darius would approve of you taking that much time off. And even if you asked, you would have to lie about what you were leaving for. He knows that we're together but he doesn't know it's that serious."

"I don't care. I'll quit."

"No you won't, you love your job. You're being irrational. I swear to you that no matter what happens I will not abandon you. I'll call every night and wish that I was here with you. Promise me you will wait for me."

"I will wait as long as it takes. Please come back."

Jude has tears streaming down her face as she gave him the last kiss they would have for a long while.

"I love you girl. I will call you soon."

Tommy met his lips to hers then walked out the door. He didn't want to leave her while she was so broken up, but he couldn't take the tears much longer. When his dad called the previous night, he didn't say anything to Tommy but that they needed him home for a while and it was important. Without another thought, he scheduled a flight for the next day and packed his bags, and now was in his current position. He was a little concerned about his family but didn't want to think about all the possibilities.

When Jude heard her cell phone ring the next night, she jumped up to get it off the table and answered it.

"Hello," she said, hoping it was Tommy.

"Hi girl," she heard a sad voice answer back.

"What's wrong Tommy?"

"My dad told me today that my mom has breast cancer. They found out six months ago."

"How bad is it?" she asked, feeling extremely bad for Tommy and his family. She had no idea that was the reason he left, and until today, neither did he.

"She only has a couple months left, if that. I am going to stay here until…" He didn't have the heart to finish the sentence.

"I am so sorry. I can't say that I know what it's like, but if you need anything, I'm here for you.

"Actually, I was hoping that you could come down here for a few days towards the end of next month. I want you to get to know her before she is gone."

"I would be honored to meet her. Just let me talk to Darius and let me know exact dates. I never imagined anything like this would happen. Are you alright?"

"I'm hanging on. How about you? You were pretty torn up last night."

"Sorry, I really shouldn't have acted like that. I know the last thing you need right now is a melodramatic girlfriend. You should get some sleep; it helps take your mind off the sadness. I wish I was there with you, for you. Call me tomorrow night?"

"You are here for me. I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you soon. Sleep well." With that, she hung up the phone and let the tears flow freely; tears for Tommy, for his family. That was one of the worst situations to be in. Jude went to go talk Kwest into letting her manage the studio by herself for a while. He was taking over as her producer while Tommy was away.

"Hey Kwest, can I commandeer the studio?"

"Umm…I guess. Is everything alright Jude?"

"Not really, but it will be. Thanks for asking."

Jude went into the studio and prepared the equipment, which Tommy usually did. Then she went into the booth and strapped her guitar on.

I spend more time  
Tracing your face  
Wearing away my finger prints  
You're so far away

We could stay up forever  
No one sleeps till my voice finds your ears  
Your last kiss was something more like shrapnel  
Tearing through me

I spend more time  
Speaking through wires  
Living in circuits  
You're so far away

We could stay up forever  
No one sleeps till my voice finds your ears  
Your last kiss was something more like shrapnel  
Tearing through me


	6. Please Tell Me Why

Sorry guys, this is a short chapter. The next will be longer, scout's honor. I hated being a girl scout. Anyway, thanks to those of you who reviewed, I greatly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy a little drama.

Tommy never failed to call; even when he sounded like he had a rough day, he made time to call. His mom's health was decreasing rapidly with every passing day. Jude was going to have to talk to Darius soon and convince him to let her go be with Tommy in his time of need. She told Kwest she needed to take a short break and walked into Darius's office, closing the door behind her.

"You all need to learn how to knock. Those doors aren't closed for nothing."

"Sorry D, I swear I will knock next time. Do you have a couple minutes to talk to me?"

"You said you would knock the next time the last time you burst in here. I'm going to lunch so you can either wait until I get back or go to lunch with me."

"I'll go now, it's kind of urgent."

Darius told Sadie to take messages from anyone who called while he motioned with his hand for Jude to follow him. When Jude smiled sweetly in return, Sadie gave her an inquisitive look. Darius held the door open for Jude and they headed for the parking lot, to Darius's car. He opened the passenger side door for Jude and she winked at him right before she got in as her sign of thanks. She knew that if she was going to get time off she needed to be extremely nice. They ended up driving across the street to a hamburger joint.

"D, why did we take the car when we could have walked 15 feet??

"Because I am too lazy for that, and I need to show off my gorgeous car."

They both laughed as they went to order their food, and Jude figured the second statement was the most accurate. When their food was ready, they sat down at a table outside, and Jude was all smiles. She was trying her hardest to get Darius in an excellent mood before she asked him.

"So what did you need to talk about Jude?"

"Well, I needed to get some time off, at the most a week…" Jude knew that she needed to tell Darius the truth if she was going to get anything. "Tommy is having some family problems and he really needs some support. I think it would help a great deal if I was there with him."

Jude waited in anticipation, not sure what his answer would be.

"Sure, take as much time as you need. I know what it is like seeing someone you love hurt, and I wouldn't want to be alone either. Go to Tommy, he needs you."

Jude stood and hugged Darius, which was a very unordinary thing to do, but the situation called for it.

"Thanks D, for being so understanding."

"I'm not always an ass Jude, just the majority of the time," he joked.

When they arrived back at G-Major, Sadie eyed her sister with a look of disgust. Jude caught the look but didn't have the time or the patience to deal with her sister. She walked away to find Kwest and explain things to him.

"Hey Kwest, can I see you for a second?"

"Sure, what's up?"

Jude told him that she would be leaving for a little while, but she said she would explain everything when she got back, that it wasn't her to place to say what was going on. They agreed to record one last song so Jude would have enough time to go home, schedule her flight, and pack. When she came out of the booth, Sadie cornered her.

"I called him and told him everything," Sadie told her with an accusing look on her face.

"Called who Sadie, what are you talking about?"

"Tommy. I called him and told him you were having an affair with Darius."

"Why Sadie?" Jude's voice raised several notches. "What in God's name made you think I was cheating on Tommy with my boss?"

"I saw you two together. You were in his office with the door closed; you were hugging him and flirting with him. How could you do that to Tommy?"

"No Sadie, how could _you_ do that to him? You have no idea what you saw. Now if you would excuse me, I have to call Tommy and fix this."

Jude stormed away, pulling out her cell phone and dialing Tommy's number. It went straight to voicemail so she left him a short message asking him to call. After repeatedly trying to get a hold of him with no luck, she booked a flight, packed a bag, and set it next to the door. Her flight left the next morning so she showered and headed to bed. Even if Tommy thought she was a lying slut, she was going to explain everything and hope for the best.


	7. Goodnight

Hey guys, I am back with another chapter. Thanks to all the reviews. To explain, it is so much easier to make Sadie the (insert any insult here) than anyone else. You will see more drama with the two as the story progresses. Enjoy.

Jude's flight arrived in California and Tommy still wouldn't pick up his phone. She rented a car and headed to the address she had listed as his parent's house. When she parked and rang the doorbell, Tommy answered the door.

"Tommy, before you shut the door, you need to hear me out."

"No I don't need to hear anything from you. I know everything I need to, which I heard from your sister. I don't want you here."

"Wait Tommy, just listen to me," Jude shouted, "Sadie doesn't know what she is talking about. I had to be overly nice to Darius so he would give me time off to come down here. She just turned it into something it's not because she is pissed at me. Believe me, Tommy, I love you and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize this."

Jude was still shouting at Tommy and he just stared. He leaned against the door frame and stared into her eyes, which were starting to well up with tears.

"You're not lying?" he questioned.

"No, I'm not lying. Nothing happened or ever has with Darius. Hell, I don't even like him half the time."

They both let out a little laugh and Tommy went to Jude and took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, and that I made you cry."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I deserved it. Let's say we are even." He wiped away the tears and asked, "would you like to meet my mother?"

"Of course, lead the way."

Tommy took Jude through the house to a big pink room where his mother lay. Wallpaper designed to look like pieces of lace draped the walls as well as pictures of Tommy and his parents when he was a kid. His mother looked old and fragile but still somehow beautiful. Jude smiled and bent to kiss her cheek.

"Mom, this is the woman that I am hopelessly in love with. Jude, this is my wonderful and amazing mother, Tanya."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Quincy. This is a lovely room you have, did you decorate it yourself?"

Jude sat beside Tanya's bed where a chair resided and talked with her about a number of different things. It pleased Tommy so much to see the two most important women in his life chat like they were old friends. He walked out of the room, mostly to give them some privacy, but it was also a little hard to think this would be the only time they could spend together. When he came back a few minutes later, he stood in the doorway and watched how Jude interacted with his mom. She was singing a beautiful song and holding Tanya's hand.

_**Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning  
I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight  
Dry your eyes  
**_

He went to find his father, which he eventually found in the office, messing around with the computer.

"Hey dad, Jude's here."

"Oh, is that the one who cheated on you?"

"Actually, that was a big misunderstanding, mostly on her sister's part. It is all cleared up and she is in mom's room."

"Oh…well, that's good then, I guess."

Tommy's dad looked up from the computer and it made Tommy's heart break. He looked so worn out.

"How are you holding up dad? You look tired."

"I am son. I am so tired of everything. Tired of feeling like I don't have control over anything, like I am losing the most important thing in my life and I can't do anything about it. Tired of wondering when the last moment will be that I get to see that beautiful smile. It is truly exhausting."

Before Tommy could respond, he heard Jude's footsteps through the hallways and her quiet voice calling for him. He left his dad to go get Jude and lead her to the spare bedroom his parents kept for his visits. She sat herself on the bed and pulled her legs up to wrap her arms around them. When Tommy sat next to her, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Tommy. I cannot imagine what you are going through, what it must feel like to lose her."

"It is so incredibly hard. She's my mom, you know. She gave birth to me, fed me, bathed me, took care of me when I was sick, and now I can't do anything for her. There isn't one thing I can do to ease her suffering. I feel so useless."

Jude took her arms from her legs and wrapped herself around Tommy. They just stayed in the embrace, speechless for a moment.

"You being here really does help me. Seeing you in there talking with my mom and comforting her made me feel better than I have in a while. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, she is an amazing person. Take me to meet your dad."

Tommy led her to the office where his dad was still sitting staring at the screen in front of him.

"Jude, meet my father Colin Quincy. Dad, this is my girlfriend Jude."

Colin looked up and said, "Nice to meet you Jude," then went right back to watching the computer.

"What are you doing there?" Jude asked.

"Well, I am pretending to know what I'm doing, but actually hoping if I stare long enough this piece of junk will fix its self."

Jude laughed and told him to let her sit down. She asked him what was wrong with it.

"Well, every time I try to get on the internet, it gives me a stupid message and won't let me do anything. Do you know what's going on with it?"

"I took a computer course in high school and I know a good share about computers. I'm sure I can fix it."

Jude hit a few keys, looked at the components, and diagnosed the problem. She tried to explain to them what she was doing when she hit a switch and typed in a code.

"Basically, when this little light is red or isn't on at all, it means you no longer have a connection. Just restart it, and usually it will fix the problem. If it doesn't, well…I'll leave my number with you so you can call and I will instruct you on the rest of it."

Colin laughed and assured her he would call if anything went wrong. In a few moments, Jude rolled the chair back and said "we are up and running."

"You have no idea how long I stared at that computer screen waiting for something to happen. All it did was stare back. I really appreciate this Jude. You are quite handy to have around; do you know how to fix a garbage disposal?" he joked.

"No, I am afraid I am useless in that department, but I am pretty handy with a phone. The best I could do would be calling a plumber."

Jude didn't realize it, but after she had helped Colin with his computer and chatted casually with him, he accepted her as part of the family.


	8. Naked

Hello all. I am back with another chapter. Sorry I am so slow to post all these. This was one of my favorite chapters so please tell me what you think. Thank you so much to all who reviewed. It means a great deal to me. Oh yeah, I am now making each chapter title a song. Let me know of you want to know that artist.

Tommy's mom passed away peacefully in her sleep four days later. Colin, Tommy's dad, took it the hardest. He refused to eat or sleep. He just sat up and stared at a picture of his late wife, tears constantly in his eyes. Jude and Tommy left 5 days later, after making sure Colin would be ok on his own. The death took its toll on Tommy, but he accepted it and grieved for the loss. They both had to get back to work so they booked a flight out of California and went back to Canada. The time spent at his parent's house brought Tommy and Jude closer together, and when they got back to G-Major, they had no problem letting everyone know they were a couple. In a few more days, Tommy returned to the way he normally was. He would never forget his mother or her death, but he needed to go on; she would want him to.

It was a Tuesday at the studio and Tommy and Jude were working on a new song that would debut on her 21st birthday, which was in a month.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"I have you, and that is all I want," she told him with a dorky smile.

"That was unbelievably corny Jude, you do know that. There has to be something you want. Think about it."

"Actually, there is something that I want, but it is a huge request."

"Name it, no matter how big. You know I will do anything for you, well…almost anything," he joked.

"You know I hate living with Sadie, and lately it has been extremely hard. We fight about everything, and when we aren't fighting, wee don't speak at all. I think I need to give her some space. So…on to my present…" Jude paused, searching Tommy's face for any hint that he would go running scared if she finished her thought. He just watched and waited for her to continue.

"Do you think I could move in with you?" she blurted out.

"That's it? I was going to ask you to move in with me but I thought I would be rushing you. You really want to move in with me?"

"Of course I do. I love you, and this is the next step, well at least in current American society. We're really going to do this?"

"Yes, we are. I will take you over tonight to pack up a bag."

"Thank you, Tommy, so much. Now let's finish this song so we can get out of here."

Jude went and strapped her guitar on and gave Tommy a nod, letting him know she was ready to begin.

_I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you, but I do love you  
I don't like to see the sky painted gray  
And I don't like when nothing's going my way  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
But I do love you, but I do love you  
Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do  
I don't like to turn the radio on  
Just to find I missed my favorite song  
And I don't like to be the last with the news  
But I do love you, but I do love you  
Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do  
And I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you but I do love you  
But I do love you but I do love you_

Tommy shut down all the equipment after the recording session and closed the studio door. He taped the single to Darius's door so listening to it would be the first thing he had to do when he got to work in the morning. It was one of the best songs they had recorded for this album so far and both he and Jude were about to celebrate by Jude officially moving in. They headed to her apartment to pack a bag of things to take to his house. When they arrived at the building, somebody's truck was parked in Jude's spot.

"Hmm, I wonder who this unlucky bastard is," Jude said aloud as Tommy found a different space to park in.

"One of Sadie's many conquests I imagine," Tommy told her as he opened the passenger door. When Jude unlocked and opened the front door, she, as well as Tommy, was blinded by her sister's bare back.

"Jesus Sadie, cover yourself up, and tell whoever that is underneath you to do the same."

When Sadie and her one night stand had blankets wrapped around them, one of which was Jude's that she would never use again, Tommy and Jude both saw Sadie's mystery man; Kwest's best friend.

"Jimmy, what the hell are you doing with her?" Tommy asked him. "Did you not seem to think Kwest had a good reason for dumping her? She's a whore, and you just slept with his leftovers."

Jude didn't seem to mind that Tommy had insulted her sister, but Sadie did. She picked up the telephone and aimed for Tommy's head. He ducked before it hit him and flew into wall.

"No need to get offended Sadie, we all know my sister is a great big slut," Jude said, having a little too much fun saying it.

The next thing in Sadie's reach was a remote control, which was this time thrown at Jude.

"Are you just going to break everything in the apartment Sadie? That's really sensible. But that is what you are known for right, being incredibly intelligent?"

Jude laughed at her own joke and ducked as a coaster came flying at her head. With another insult came all the rest of the objects off the table until all that was left was a glass figurine of a cat Sadie had gotten for her ninth birthday. Jude didn't think Sadie would actually throw it, but she was proved wrong. As Jude piled on another insult, the cat came flying at her and she didn't duck quickly enough and it broke into a few pieces against Jude's head. Jude didn't fully quite grasp what had happened until she put her hand to her head and came away with a fair amount of blood on it. All Sadie could do was stare at the blood running down her sister's face, not able to say a word.

"Jude, you're bleeding pretty badly, we need to get you to a doctor," Tommy said before he ran to the kitchen to get a dish towel.

"Put this against your head and apply pressure; it will help slow the bleeding. Let's go."

He took her free hand and led her out the door to his car.. Once she was in all the way, he took off and headed for the nearest hospital. When they got to the emergency room, Tommy made Jude sit down while he got all the forms they needed to fill out.

"Jude Harrison", the nurse called from the window after Tommy turned the paperwork in.

Jude walked up to the window and the nurse asked her to walk through the door on the right. She motioned for Tommy to follow her and they both went into the nurse's station. After checking her weight and temperature, a different nurse led her to an exam room.

"That's a pretty nasty cut you have there," the nurse Jude identified as Rachel told her as she sat Jude down at a table and pulled a chair up so Tommy could sit next to her. While she gathered the supplies, she asked "where did it come from?"

"Well…that's kind of a long story, but lets just say a had a glass cat thrown at my head." Jude laughed at the situation a she told the nurse about it.

"You do know that you can press charges for this," the nurse said.

"Ha, that would show Sadie," she muttered to Tommy. Despite how tempting the offer sounded, Jude told the nurse it wasn't worth it to involve the cops.

"Well, I'm sure you already know a gash like this will require stitches. It will take a few minutes so just relax."

While the nurse was stitching up Jude's face, she chatted about her career and asked Jude about hers. They talked about her new CD and then the nurse was done.

"Alright, you had to have 8 stitches, so you need to take care of your head. You need to try to not get the bandage wet, so if you someone could wash your hair over the sink, it would be very helpful. Come back to your regular doctor in ten days to get the stitches out. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, what do I take for this raging headache?"

"I'll have the doctor prescribe you some Vicodin and you can pick it up at the pharmacy in an hour. Other than that, have a good night Ms. Harrison, and keep yourself safe."

After Jude picked up the prescription, Tommy ran back to the apartment and packed a bag while Jude rested in the car. Then he took her home, which was now his house, so she could lie down. Her head was pounding, and before reading the instructions on the bottle, she took 3 Vicodin. Fifteen minutes later, she was up out of bed.

"Oh Tommykins, baby cakes, where are you? Honeybunch, where did you go?"

Jude stumbled down the stairs and into the living room. Tommy was staring up at her with a curios look on his face.

"There you are sugar plum, I missed you. Ooh, what are you watching?" she asked as she not so gracefully plopped onto the couch beside him.

"The second Star Wars. It's pretty interesting; I've never seen any of them before."

"Oh I love this one," Jude said, overly excited. "Luke, I am your father." she said doing her best Darth Vader impression.

"What? Luke is Darth Vader's son?"

"Oh, crap. No, I lied; they have no relation and are just strangers in an eternal battle against good and evil. They met each other on the streets. They were…"

Jude was about to continue until Tommy told her to stop ruining the movie. She looked hurt for about 3 seconds then burst into laughter.

"I want pie. Hey, do we have any apple pie, maybe peach. Ooh, how about some blackberry? Cherry? Cherry jolly ranchers are my favorite…can we go to the store? Let's get some mashed potatoes and pickles."

"Jude, slow down."

"Slow, why slow? I hate driving slow. I love old people, they smell funny."

As Jude kept rambling on about random things, Tommy finally began to catch on. He should have known better.

"Jude, how many Vicodin did you take?"

"Oh, only one…or two, ok fine, I took three. But my headache went away. Hey, want to go for a ride?"

"I'm surprised you aren't throwing up yet. But you should be out in a few minutes." He lifted her up so she was comfortable in his arms and carried her up the stairs.

"My knight in shining armor," she called Tommy before she fell asleep. He lay next to her so he could make sure she kept breathing. He knew that if you took to many pills, it slowed down the responses and you could stop breathing. She slept peacefully and Tommy finally let himself fall asleep when he reassured himself she would be fine.


	9. Sweet Cherry Pie

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Things have been incredibly busy. Thanks for the previous reviews.

Jude opened her eyes, but regretted the action and immediately shut them again. She groaned and rolled on her side. Her head felt like it would explode into a thousand tiny pieces, and the light in the room was just to much to handle. She urged herself to force her eyelids back, but it took to much effort so she just laid there.

"Hey girl, how are you feeling?"

"Head hurts; too bright in here."

Jude figured a short answer would suffice and indeed it did. Tommy got up from his position next to her and closed the blinds after flipping the light switch off. Only a minimum amount of light flowed through the window, making the room dark enough that he could still see Jude's beautiful face and she could open her eyes without a rush of pain.

"Better. Thank you."

She slowly got up off the bed but thought twice right before she landed on her stitched-up face. The Vicodin had definitely taken its toll on her. As soon as she regained composure, she motioned for Tommy to come over and help her up. She took his outstretched hand and tried to stand again, this time with success. She leaned against him as she walked to the bathroom. She sucked in a breath when she saw bruises forming around the bandage over the stitches.

"It's really not that bad," Tommy told her, "you still have the most beautiful face in the world."

Jude smiled at him then muttered, "I am going to kill Sadie for this."

She walked downstairs, lacking the grace that was usually present, and sat on the sofa.

"And you have every right, but not in this condition. You can pay her back in due time. Oh, and Sadie talked to your dad. I guess she told him that you were living here as well as that last night was your entire fault. He yelled at me when he called this morning, along with saying he would be here this afternoon."

"Damn it, why can't Sadie keep her mouth shut? First she throws a cat at my head, then she rats me out to daddy. Oh well, I guess it is best if he knows anyway."

"I believe you're right. You're almost 21 and there is nothing he can do about it."

"Yeah, you're right, like always. Here's something you didn't bring up- I need a shower, badly."

"Well, hate to break it to you, but you can't get those stitches wet. No shower for you."

"How about you help me out then? You can run me a bath and wash my hair for me."

"Ah, a dream come true."

Tommy picked Jude up and rested her in his arms, making sure her head was comfortable.

"You probably want to watch how many times you carry me up these stairs," she warned him as he placed her on the bathroom floor.

"And why is that?" he asked as he slowly took off every article of clothing and threw in on the floor.

"Because I will make it so I never have to walk up those stairs again."

Tommy drew her bath water to a hot temperature and moved out of the way so Jude could step in. When she sat in the tub and began to relax, Tommy grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet and soaked it in the water before adding soap. After he washed her body, he grabbed a bottle of shampoo to wash her hair, but the task proved to be a little difficult from where he was kneeling. He made her scoot up an inch then got into the bath with her, still fully clothed.

"What are you doing, you psycho? You still have your clothes on, you know." She told him while laughing.

"It's easier this way, and a little more fun."

After the bath, Tommy stripped his clothes and put on a bathrobe that previously hung on the back of the door while Jude walked naked to the bedroom to try to find her robe in her suitcases. When the doorbell rang, Tommy went downstairs to answer it, still in his robe.

"Who is it Tommy?" Jude asked as she walked downstairs. She gave a tiny gasp when she realized it was her father, whom she forgot was coming over today. She tightened her robe and was tempted to run and hide.

"Umm..hi Daddy," she said, while trying to gauge the expression on his face.

Stuart gave a blank look when seeing Jude's clothes, or, more accurately, the lack thereof. Tommy laughed at the thought of this awkward moment and suggested that Jude go upstairs and get dressed.

"So Tommy, would you mind explaining to me what my baby girl is doing in your house, and both of you half naked?"

"Well, I would rather let Jude explain that to you, if you don't mind. With all due respect, I believe you would rather hear it from your daughter."

"I'll wait. You were at the apartment last night with Sadie and Jude?" Stuart asked Tommy.

"Yeah, we had a very interesting night last night. The ER was especially fun," he said sarcastically.

"Did she have to get stitches?"

"Yeah, but only 8," Jude answered her father as she walked downstairs, now fully clothed. "Hi again."

"So Jude, why were you undressed, and why aren't you living at the apartment anymore?"

"I was undressed because I was taking a bath, but Tommy had to help me because I couldn't get my stitches wet. Dad, I am an adult and you should know that I have adult relationships. This shouldn't surprise you. I'm not living at the apartment because Sadie is a royal bitch and decided she just can't get along with me, as you can see from the bandage."

Jude pointed at the bandage on her head and waited for her dad to say something. She was angry that he thought he could still dictate her life. Her 21st birthday was days away and he still thought she had to justify herself.

"I don't want you to make a mistake you will regret. If you get pregnant, it will ruin your life."

"Is that right? Did Sadie and I ruin your life dad? Is that how you really feel?"

Jude walked away from her father and moved to the kitchen. She could still hear him but didn't feel like dealing with him face to face. As he spoke, she pulled potatoes out of the cupboard and began to chop them.

"Jude, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. You still have our whole career ahead of you and I don't want you to get in over your head. I care about you, that's all I meant. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's okay dad. Let's move on. How are things going with you and Yvette? Is she still living with you at the house?" Jude asked, not leaving out the bitter tone.

"Actually, she left me. She told me there was some new guy working at the travel agency she would rather be with."

Jude set the knife down and came out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry dad, I know you loved her."

"Well, that's just karma I guess. I cheated on your mom with her, so I didn't deserve to have either one of them."

"Ugh, don't say Karma," Tommy groaned, trying to lighten up the mood. "She gives me a head ache even when I'm not with here. What are you making Jude? It smells delicious."

"Fried potatoes, my specialty," she joked. She also grilled up a few cheese sandwiches and set them all on the table.

"Lunch is served. Enjoy."

"Well that was an interesting day," Tommy told Jude after her father had left. They had gotten along surprisingly well, after Stuart realized Tommy was there for good. And that he truly loved Jude.

"Yeah. Thanks for hanging in there. My family can be a little…difficult, to say it nicely."

Tommy laughed and said, "Yeah, I noticed. Speaking of, how's your head?"

"It hasn't hurt all day, thankfully. I don't know if I could handle any more Vicodin."

"Oh, I found it pretty hilarious. Still in the mood for cherry pie?"

"I hate cherry pie. My grandma always tried to force me to eat it. Why in God's name would I want cherry pie?" Jude was truly curious why he wanted to know.

"You asked if we had any last night, as well as blueberry and blackberry. Oh, and you spoiled Star Wars for me."

"Tommy, you have to swear to never give me any type of pain pills again."

"But it was so amusing." Jude punched Tommy and he took it back. "Okay, I'm sorry. Never again will I give you narcotics."

She laughed and Tommy led her up the stairs. After getting into bed, they whispered I love you's and went to sleep.


	10. Questions

A/N- Sorry this took almost a year. I got a little distracted, then a little discouraged, but I'm back! Please please please review and let me know if you think I should continue.

Chapter 10

Three weeks later, the day of Jude's 21st birthday, Jude and Tommy were driving in his viper, heading down a highway that seemed to last forever. Tommy knew their destination, but Jude wasn't getting a thing out of him.

"Ok Tommy, we have been on the road for two hours, where the hell are we going?"

"I surprise you often enough, you should know that I am not going to tell you anything."

Tommy took his left hand off the wheel and put it to his jacket, feeling the box in his pocket. He was nervous, but trying to play off like everything was fine. He finally saw the turnoff he knew so well and mentally prepared himself for what was coming. After pulling off, he told Jude to close her eyes, and she did as instructed. He walked to the passenger side door and helped Jude out, making sure she still held her eyes shut tightly. When they entered the cathedral, Tommy told her to open her eyes, and Jude let out her breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Tommy, this is the church that we recorded in last year. What are we doing here?"

When Tommy didn't immediately answer, Jude walked over to the organ and played a few notes on. She smiled at him and replayed Don't You Dare. Tommy went to Jude and bent down on one knee in front of the bench where Jude sat.

"What are you doing Tommy?"

"Jude, I brought you here today because this is where we fell in love. We both may not have known it, but we were so close, so connected that day. I brought you here because I love you more than any person on this planet, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. These past three months with you has been heaven, even through all the drama, I fell in love with every part of you; your smile, your laugh, your kiss, your caring heart."

Tommy pulled the ring out of his jacket pocket and pulled the top of the box open. "Jude Emily Harrison, will you marry me?"

The tears were now streaming down her face as she held her hand out and grasped Tommy's.

"No."

Tommy's face dropped and he turned away. Jude pulled his face back to her gently and said, "I'm just kidding. Of course I want to marry you."

She laughed and told him, "You said you liked my laugh," she said as she tried to justify her horrible joke. When Jude looked down at the ring Tommy slipped on her finger, she gasped. It was a beautiful diamond ring with a silver band. "It's perfect, I love it."

Tommy wiped Jude's cheek, astounded that she was actually crying. Wasn't this supposed to be a good thing? After thinking about it a moment, her asked her the same.

"You are such a guy Tommy. These are tears are joy; pure happiness. This is the best birthday I have ever had. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure," he said, completely meaning it. Jude turned back around to face the organ and began playing a song, writing the lyrics as they flowed from her mind.

_I don't need a lot of things_

_I can get by with nothing_

_Of all the blessings life can bring_

_I've always needed something_

_But I've got all I want_

_When it comes to loving you_

_You're my only reason_

_You're my only truth_

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

_You're the hope that moves me_

_To courage again_

_You're the love that rescues me_

_When the cold winds, rage_

_And it's so amazing_

_'Cause that's just how you are_

_And I can't turn back now_

_'Cause you've brought me too far_

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

_Oh yes I do_

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

_Oh yes I do_

_I need you_

_I need you_



Jude jumped up and ran into Tommy's arms, squealing with delight as he spun her around. She had never had this feeling of elation and complete and utter happiness, a sense that anything could go wrong, but it would all be okay because she had a love like no other. It was an overwhelming feeling, to say the least.

"Let's celebrate tonight. I'll call everybody while we drive back into town. Where do you want to go? Who should I call first? My mom is going to be so happy. Hell, I'll even invite Sadie to celebrate. Maybe even Jamie, just to show him that I am so much better than what he did…oh and on that note, Speed and the band too. I'm on good terms with him now. Kat should definitely celebrate with us, and…"

"Jude, slow down," Tommy said with a laugh as he held the car door open for her.

"I can't. I'm so incredibly happy I don't know what to do." Jude threw her head back and let out a scream when they were on the road. After she had calmed down a bit, she pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and dialed everyone she could think of, first of all her mom and dad, but gave them no explanation.

"Meet me and Tommy at… hold on a sec," Jude covered the mouth piece and asked Tommy if it was okay if they all gathered at his place, and when he shook his head she uncovered the phone. "Meet us at Tommy's place at eight."

The same message was repeated to every person called, and when she was finally done, Tommy asked why they were meeting that late.

"We need some time alone to celebrate, if you know what I mean," she told him with a wink.


	11. Celebrations

Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it.

Chapter 11

"What are we all here for? Your party isn't until tomorrow. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you, but not at a party. You better give me an explanation, or I might have to start some drama." Kat was joking with Jude, but wondered if they were ever going to get an explanation as to why everyone was gathered at Tommy's. Nobody had yet to look at Jude's hand, or the explanation would have been clear enough.

"Alright miss impatient. I guess it's time. Give me a second to get Tommy, and you will all be filled in on what exactly you're doing here."

Jude gave her best friend the most innocent smile she could manage and went to Tommy, wrapping her arms around his stomach and standing on tip toes until she could reach his ear. She whispered, "what do you think, should we tell them now?" He planted a kiss on Jude's cheek and told her it would be perfect timing. Jude walked to his side and called for everyone's attention, motioning for Kwest to turn the music down.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight and showing up on short notice. Tommy and I have an announcement to make."

"Oh no, did he knock you up already? Dude, I told you, don't be a fool and wrap your tool. Or did I tell you to rock out with your…"

Speed never got the chance to finish his thought, seeing as how Jude cut him off to keep the party a little PG.

"No, Speed, I am not knocked up. Tommy and I are getting married."

Everyone in the room awed and made their way around to say congratulations. It was more important to Jude than she thought to have the blessings of all the people closest to her and Tommy. Eventually, the good feelings had to end, which came in the form of Sadie making her way over to happy couple.

"Jude, can I talk to you for a second?" Sadie asked her.

"Yeah, okay", Jude told her sister, not bothering to hide the irritation in her voice. "Just give me a second."

Jude led Tommy across the room and warned him that things might get a little dramatic. He winked at her, understanding the exasperation she must be feeling. "Don't worry about it, I think I can manage to hold down the fort while you're gone. Be careful, I don't want anymore scars in that beautiful head."

Jude made her way back over to Sadie, but before saying anything, looked back over her shoulder at Tommy. He was staring in her direction, and when she caught his eye, he gave her a slight nod and a small smile for encouragement. She turned back to Sadie and said, "let's talk," not in a tone that suggested there was any sisterly love to speak of.

"Look, I know we haven't talked much lately, but I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about everything. I didn't mean to start anything with you and Tommy; I really didn't. I guess I was just jealous that you could find a guy who respected you for who you were, and didn't need anything from you but your time and love. You have to understand, I have never had anybody like that. I have always been Sadie, the girl who gives it up to anyone who stops to say hello."

"Or to her little sister's boyfriends", Jude muttered, but low enough that Sadie didn't hear and continued.

"And I didn't mean to hit you with the cat…no, I take that bad, I did mean to hit you with it, but not make you bleed. That kind of freaked me out. But you have always been the responsible one, the safe one. The perfect sister, the perfect daughter, and now you will be the 

perfect wife. I guess I rebel because I am jealous that you always get more attention than me. So, I'm apologizing."

"Okay, I get it, you're sorry."

"You don't forgive me?"

"I don't know yet. You have done so many horrible things, I just don't know if we can get back to the way things were. You threw a cat at my head. How mature was that, Sadie? Look, I am happy now. I'm going to get married, and I'm going to have a good life. I don't want to deal with your drama anymore, alright."

"I get it. I just want you to be my sister again. I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you, Sadie; I just don't understand you. But you are my sister, and I love you no matter what, even if you are a constant pain in my ass."

"Thanks Jude. I really am sorry."

"I know. It's okay. Hold on a second."

Jude went to Tommy and pulled him away from the crowd he was currently trying to entertain. He really didn't enjoy parties and having the responsibility of taking care of everyone. If it was up to him, they would all show up at the wedding and that was the end.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jude asked Tommy.

"Oh, well, as good as can be expected in this type of situation. How did things go with your sister?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What would you think if I asked her to be a bridesmaid?"

"I would think you were crazy. But no one said there is anything wrong with crazy. What brought this on?"

"She apologized, and I'm pretty sure it was sincere. I want her to be included, I think she needs it."

"Well, if that's what you really want, it's your choice."

"Alright, I'll go ask her. Will you be okay here?"

Tommy laughed at Jude and let her know he would be fine. He had been keeping up appearances at parties since he was in Boyz Attack; it was pretty much routine now. He gave her a kiss and sent her back to Sadie.

"Sadie," Jude addressed her sister, "how would you like to be a bridesmaid?"

"I would love to. Thank you so much Jude, I swear I won't let you down."

"Thanks; that would be helpful. Now, I have to go find my maid of honor, who is probably anxious to go."

Jude walked off in search for Kat, and then she was going to try to find her mom and chat before it got too late. She found Kat first, who was roaming the kitchen, looking incredibly bored.

"Hey, are you having a good time?" Jude asked her.

"Do you want the honest answer to that?" Kat joked.

"Alright then, you only have to stick around a couple more minutes, but I need to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Would you be my maid of honor?"

"I definitely would love that. Have you guys set a date yet?"

"No, we haven't discussed any of the details. We actually haven't discussed much of anything; we were a little preoccupied."



Kat laughed and Jude smiled in response. Ever since they were little, the two friends had a way of communicating that didn't require words.

"Well, I wish I was getting some of that, or anything for that matter. My life sucks right now."

'Aw, come on Kat. When you least expect it, a perfect guy will walk right into your life and sweet you off your feet."

"Uh-huh, if I believed that, I'd believe anything."

Just as Kat was finishing her statement, Kwest walked up and gave a full tootherd smile to Jude and Kat. "Hello ladies, this is a great party. Jude, why have you never introduced me to your lovely friend who is always around the studio? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Now would be an opportune time."

"Kwest, this is Kat. Kat, Kwest. I'll let you two get acquainted."

Jude winked and patted Kwest on the shoulder. She went to Tommy's side for the third time, and directed his glance to their two friends who were giggling and getting closer as the time ticked on.

"What did you do?" Tommy asked with a laugh.

"I didn't do anything. He came up, asked to be introduced, and began to charm her. I had absolutely no part in it."

"Whatever you say. I know you love playing matchmaker. Why don't we go upstairs and do a little more celebrating. I don't think I got my fill of you earlier."

"Tommy, we have all these people here. We couldn't do that."

"Kick them out. They will all see you tomorrow anyway."

Without another word, Jude jumped up on the living room table and announced that everyone had to go home. "Party's over. Thank you all so much for coming, and we will see all of you soon."

She jumped off the table into Tommy's arms and he spun her around for the second time that day.


	12. Dress Shopping

Thanks for the reviews guys. It's all that keeps me going.

Chapter 12

"Jude, answer the phone," Tommy told her, still half asleep. After a couple nudges cold feet not her own, Jude scooted to her own side of the bed and rolled over to face the dresser. She groaned and picked up her cell phone, lying right next to the alarm clock.

"This better be good."

"Jude, it's me, Kat. And trust me, it's very very good."

"What are you doing Kat? It's almost three in the morning."

"Oh believe me, I know. Guess what? Nevermind, don't guess, I'll just tell you. I got laid!"

"Congrats Kat," Jude said, trying to stir up some enthusiasm for her obviously excited friend, which was a little hard at that time of night. Her and Tommy had just gone to bed, after doing plenty of unmentionable things.

"Kwest is incredible. Of course, he has already slept with Sadie so that lowers his value a few points. Is there anyone on this planet who hasn't done your sister?"

"You know, I asked a similar question and got stitches. Listen, I'm happy for you, but I'm incredibly tired. Can I call you back in say, 10 hours?"

"Yeah sure, sorry I woke you up. Goodnight."

"Uh-huh." She flipped the phone shut and set it with a thud back on the nightstand. Tommy tucked his arm around her and asked who it was.

"That was Kat. Kwest gave her a little present. Hey, while you're up, I want to ask you a question. What do you think about having the wedding in December?""Perfect. Sleep now."

"Okay. Love you," Jude said, but Tommy was already asleep.

Later that week, Jude decided to take her maid of honor and her bridesmaid shopping for their dresses. After a short discussion, Jude decided that Tommy should pick the color scheme for the wedding, so he chose his favorite color, midnight blue. The girls were in the fourth dress shop of the day, and still hadn't experienced any luck in finding dresses. Sadie was in the dressing room trying on a low cute a-line dress while Jude and Kat were occupying the chairs right outside the door.

"Kwest came over again last night," Kat said, with a bright smile splayed across her features,

"Did he? Did you guys have fun?"

"Well, I don't know if you want all the details, but we were very, very close."

Sadie walked out of the dressing room, not bothering to hide the death glare she was directing at Kat. Sadie was always jealous of anyone who had the same men she did, even if they were her leftovers.

"You're sleeping with Kwest?"

"I am. He is fabulous, but you already know that. I'm dating him as well, but I don't think you would know anything about that concept. Don't you usually just pull the guys you are with straight into bed, or the couch, or the floor, or the…"

Kat would have continued naming various places, but Jude pulled her close and whispered in her ear to stop.

"You might want to be careful there," Jude whispered to Kat as she pointed to her head, "calling Sadie names, or even inferring them, can be dangerous."



Kat laughed and stared up at Sadie, who was apparently still angry. Jude could imagine that Sadie was probably pretty tired of everyone always calling her a whore, but that didn't take the fun out of it.

"Calm down Sadie, people move on. Do you like the set you have on?" Jude was trying to keep the peace, at least until the wedding had past. Being on good terms with her sister was a nice change.

"No, I still can't find anything that I really like. I know you are supposed to pick them out, but none of them flatter me. I want one that shows all my best features." Typical Sadie, incredibly self-centered.

"Jude, I have an idea. Do you think that I can make the dresses?"

"Actually, that sounds good. That is considering that you and my sister can be civil long enough to do a dress fitting, you know."

"I think we can manage that. Do you want Sadie's dress to be the same as mine, or a different design? I can't believe I didn't think of this before. I have some idea's already."

"Okay, then I want you to take complete liberty. I trust you won't make them hideous. Now let's eat. McDonalds okay with everyone?"

"You have very poor taste," Sadie told Jude. They ended up at the same café Jude and Tommy met Ruth in. That reminded Jude to do some research, try to get a hold of her, and invite her to the wedding. If it wasn't for Ruth, they may have never taken the leap.

"When do you want to go shopping for _your_ dress?" Sadie asked Jude when they were sitting down waiting for their food.

"In a few weeks, I guess. That would be too much to handle today. I'm going to go with my mom in a couple days to find a good venue. Then we have to find a caterer, a flower shop, and so many other things."

"That's a lot to handle Jude. I'm here for you, for whatever you need help with. I call you in the middle of the night; you can definitely do the same."

"Thanks Kat, I appreciate that. I think I am going to head home. Do you mind finding a different ride?"

"We'll be fine. Have fun."

"Thanks, and girls, get along, please." With that, Jude walked out of the restaurant and headed to her car.

"Damn," Sadie said, "she left us with the bill."

When Jude arrived home, Tommy was splayed out on the couch staring at the TV.

"What are you watching?" Jude asked as he made room for her and she dropped herself down in front of him. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her stomach.

"Not Star Wars, so you don't have to say anything," he joked.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that? I'm sorry, oh so very sorry for the rest of my life."

"I know Jude; I still won't let you live it down. My father called, he said you left him a message?"

"I did, the night of the party. I wanted him to be one of the first to know, but his phone was off. Did you tell him?"

"Yeah, he was really happy. Thank you for thinking of him. As soon as we set the exact date and send out the invitations, he wants to fly out here and stay a couple weeks. Is that alright with you?"



"Of course. How did your day go?"

"I sat around and watched TV, went and ate McDonalds, then came back and watched TV. Very eventful. How about you? Find any good dresses?"

"No, Kat is actually going to design them. I tried to go to McDonalds, but you know Sadie and her tastes; fast food is beneath her. I think she picked that up in France. What do you say we go upstairs and watch this?"

"You think we are going to be watching TV if we go upstairs? Funny girl." Tommy flung Jude into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.


	13. Eternal Man Servants

Hey guys, here I am with another chapter. I'm sorry I am so slow with the updates. It's senior year, so that keeps me pretty busy. I also am writing a Twilight fanfic, so I am trying to balance both my stories and my life. Thanks for the reviews. I guess they do go to the bedroom a lot. What can I say, at least they have a healthy sex life haha. Enjoy.

Chapter 13

"Kat, look at this dress, it's perfect." Kat and Jude were in a little shop that sold both prom and wedding dresses. The dress Jude was currently looking at was strapless with a long train; basic but elegant. Jude didn't want flowers or ruffles, and this dress was lacking in both.

The saleswoman came over to Jude and asked with a polite smile, "Would you like to try it on?"

"I would love to." Jude went to the fitting rooms with the dress and found that it fit the curves of her body just right, and looked spectacular on her. Both Kat and the shopkeeper agreed.

"Tommy's going to love it Jude, really. It's perfect for you. Now, let's go get changed and go out. Call Tommy and Kwest on the way home. There is this new bar that opened on Third St. we should go check out. Anyone else you want to invite?"

"No, not really. Oh, did I tell you that we picked December 14th for the wedding? We already have the invitations; we just have to send them out."

"You guys are really ahead of schedule on this. Most people are scrambling to send out the invitations in the last month. You found the venue already?"

"Yeah, we are having the wedding at the church where Tommy proposed, about two hours from here. The reception is going to be at The Greenwich Hotel. We already booked the space."

"Wow, sounds wonderful. It's hard to believe in three months you will be a married woman."

"I know; its insane how fast time moves. All I really need is the catering company, but I promised my mom she could do that; the cake, which she is also taking care of; and the flowers, but I don't know what to choose yet. Tommy and I are going to do that soon. That pretty much takes care of it. Then all we have to do is wait for the big day."

"What about the honeymoon. Have you guys planned that yet?"

"Actually, Tommy's dad wanted to take care of that, so we have no idea where we're going. You should call Kwest and tell him to come over. You showered right?"

"Is that some kind of hint Jude? Do I smell?"

Jude laughed and told her, "No, I wasn't insulting you. It's just that I still need to shower and didn't know if you had or not. Just a question."

"You haven't showered yet? I thought I smelled something a little off," Kat joked with her. She pulled out her phone to call Kwest and let him know what the plan was. After lounging about for half an hour, the girls left Kat's apartment and headed for home. When they walked inside, Kwest was already there and he and Tommy were playing pool with the stereo on in the background.

"Hey boys," Jude said, loud enough to be heard over the Aerosmith CD that was playing. Both men turned their heads to the door, and when Tommy saw Jude he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you find a dress?"



"I did, it's in the car. Did Kwest tell you we want to go out tonight?"

"Yeah, he did. It sounds like a good idea. What time do you want to leave," Tommy asked her.

"Not until later, but right now I really need to shower, because as Kat so kindly pointed out, I smell."

"You smell wonderful." He leaned down and whispered in Jude's ear, "would you like a little company?"

Instead of answering, Jude took his hand and led him up stairs. Kat winked at her before they were completely up and sat on the couch, where Kwest came to join her. When Jude got out of the shower and called Kat up to help her search for some clothes, Tommy came back downstairs and rejoined Kwest at the pool table.

"Dude, you showered before I came over. Why is your hair wet again?"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and gave a half smile. After a couple minutes, the guys could hear the girls laugh, and Jude said, "Kat, that looks amazing on you, but here, try this on because I want to try that one."

Kwest, all ways the man, said, "both our girls are up there, getting naked time and time again, and we're sitting down here listening. What's wrong with us?"

Tommy laughed and told him, "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to get the clothes back off later. Trust me."

Jude and Kat walked downstairs 45 minutes later, looking glamorous in spaghetti straps, jeans, and stilettos. Tommy whistled, and Kwest smiled.

"Well, gorgeous women, where are we going? You lead, we follow. Consider us your eternal man servants," Kwest said.

"I like the sound of that."

"I don't," Tommy muttered.


	14. Wasted

Thanks for the reviews. I much like the next chapter, but tell me if you guys do. Enjoy, hopefully.

Chapter 14

By the time the bar closed, Jude and Kat were completely wasted. When the girls got up to leave the bar, each tripped over their own feet. Jude laughed, planted her butt on the floor, and proceeded to un-strap her heels, transferring them from her feet to her hands. After several attempts to open the door that now felt like more trouble than it was worth, Jude finally pulled the door open. It turned out to be a mistake, because as soon as she got it halfway open, she stumbled and again landed on her butt, right outside the bar. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so like any female would, she did both. Meanwhile, Kat and Kwest remained on two feet, laughing their asses off a few feet away. Tommy scooped her up off the pavement into his arms, acting as if she weighed nothing.

"Jude, do you remember when you took all that Vicodin?"

Jude, still drunk, laughed at the fact that she couldn't remember anything she said or did the night she took too many pills. She stopped laughing when she remembered what the sunlight felt like the next morning. She shook her head yes, the happy look leaving her face.

"Hate to tell you sweetheart, but you are going to feel like that again tomorrow morning. Don't worry; I'll take care of you."

Tommy carried Jude to the car, strapping her seat belt after setting her down. She was asleep in seconds. Because he was the designated driver, probably the first time in his life that was the case, he waited for Kat and Kwest to get in, then started the engine. The music they had playing on the way to the bar came on full blast, making Kwest crack up. Jude moaned in the backseat, and Tommy immediately turned it down. He dropped Kat and Kwest off at Kat's, promising that Kwest's car would be safe at his house until he could pick it up the next day. After pulling into his own driveway, Tommy unbuckled Jude and lifted her gently out of the backseat, ignoring the shoes next to her, and took her up the stairs to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed, took her clothes off, then stripped his own off and headed for the shower, for the third time that day, feeling dirty, as he always did after spending the night in a bar.

Jude awoke the next morning to another splitting headache, calling for Tommy, intending to beg him for some Tylenol. Tommy walked into their bedroom a second later, a glass of water and a bottle of pills in hand.

"Lifesaver. Thanks." Jude sipped the water and leaned her head back to swallow the pain relievers, only to discover that it wasn't the best of moves to make. She jumped up from the bed, wrapped a sheet around her, and ran to the bathroom, trying not to puke until she reached the toilet. After throwing up and brushing her teeth, she walked back the bedroom, already feeling better from getting some of the alcohol out of her system. Tommy was sitting on the bed, presumably waiting for Jude to get back.

"You better only have one glass of champagne on our wedding night Jude," he joked with her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I think I just needed to throw up. Did I do anything stupid last night?"

"Oh, do you mean when you told the stranger you threw up that his newborn daughter was going to turn into a sheep, and he should run for his life?

"Please, tell me I didn't," Jude said in horror.

"You didn't. But that look was priceless. No, you only fell a couple of times, but that was a lot better than most of the drunken women I have seen."

"Exactly how many drunk women have you seen, and what did they do?"

"I have seen my fair share, which doesn't mean I slept with all of them. And they usually throw themselves at taken men and run into walls, tree, and parked cars; pretty much anything that is stationary."

"Well, at least I can be thankful I am not that bad. While we are on the subject, I have a serious question for you. Will you answer honestly?"

"Uh oh. Of course I will answer honestly, no matter how worried I am right now. What is it you want to ask me?"

"Tommy, how many women have you slept with?"

"How did I know that was coming? That's a loaded question. Do I really have to answer?"

"I guess that's my answer. Never mind." Jude got up from her seat next to Tommy and walked down the stairs. She hated to be disappointed with Tommy, but she couldn't help the feeling.

"Jude, wait. Are you mad at me now?"

"Not mad," she answered, "just…I don't know. Forget I asked. I'm going to go take a bath. I'll be down in a few."

Jude couldn't honestly say what she was feeling. She hadn't ever really been mad at Tommy before, but she didn't know if mad could describe it. Jude let the sheet drop to the floor and sat in the bath, letting the water run over her as it filled the tub. She closed her eyes and didn't hear Tommy open the door or take his clothes off, but felt him sit at the opposite end of the bath. Jude kept her eyes closed tight.

"Jude, look at me." She opened her eyes and looked into Tommy's face. "Jude, I don't want the number of women I have slept with mean anything to you. They don't mean anything to me, and I want you to understand that. I was a different person before I met you, but I haven't been like that in a long time. If you really want the number, I will give it to you, but just know that it is not relevant to the person I am now, the person you have helped me become. I hate to see you mad at me, to see you disappointed in me. I don't ever want that. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too, Tommy. And I don't want the number, but it means something that you would tell me."

"Are we okay?"

"We're great. I'm sorry I became the jealous possessive girlfriend."

"Fiancé," Tommy corrected.

"Ah, yes, I like that better. Now since we are both in this bath, we might as well enjoy it. Get over here."


	15. Valient

Hey guys, sorry it has been so long since the last update. I was on spring break and rarely at home. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 15

"Wake up," Jude told the occupant of her bed, who was currently crowding her side and stealing the blankets.

"Don't want to. Way too early."

"Get your ass out of bed. You are giving me a ride to the airport, remember. Get up, get up, get up."

"Fine, I'm up. You suck, you know."

"That's not what you said last night. Now get in the shower and be back out her in 10 minutes, I don't want to be late."

"Demanding are we? I'll be out in nine. That'll show you."

Jude got her purse and put it on the living room table, then popped two pieces of toast into the toaster next to fridge. True to her word, Kat was out of the shower in nine minutes. Jude had orange juice and a piece of toast buttered and on a paper plate when Kat walked into the kitchen.

"That's my girl. Tell me again why you spent the night here and not with your man?"

"I have to pick up Tommy's dad from the airport, and I would have had to leave before Tommy went to the studio. I wanted to surprise him, so I told him you needed me to help you clean and I was going to spend the night and help, therefore he dropped me off. Now let's go."

"That was a ridiculous lie Jude," Kat told her as they were walking out the door.

Due to the ridiculous amount of traffic, the girls ended up at the airport 5 minutes later, and Kat stopped at the curb while Jude ran into the airport. Tommy's dad was standing next to baggage claim, and when he saw Jude, a smile lit up his face. He walked to her, dropped his bags, and hugged her.

"Hi, Jude. I've missed you. How's it doing?"

"It's okay. Sorry I was late, there was more traffic than I thought. Have you been waiting long?"

"No, my bags just got in. Where's my son?"

"Actually, I have a confession to make. I didn't tell him I was arranging this with you, so I wanted to go to the studio and surprise him. Is that okay with you?"

He laughed and told her it would be a great surprise. They exited the airport, and Jude opened the back door.



"Kat, this is Colin, Tommy's father. Colin, this is my best friend Kat, and also the maid of honor."

"Nice to meet you Kat. Will you be going to the studio with us as well?"

"It looks like I am your ride today. So you are staying with Tommy and Jude while you're here?"

"Only if they will have me. I am going to stay until the wedding."

"Do you feel like betraying any secrets about the honeymoon?" Kat asked.

"Definitely not with Jude in the car, but I just might have to divulge a little information later on. This is a beautiful city. How far are we from the studio?"

"We'll be there in about 10 minutes. I think you'll love it."

The group made small talk for the rest of the trip. Colin got along great with both Jude and Kat. He made a mental note to tell Tommy what a great choice he made with his fiancé and friends. When they arrived at the studio, Jude had Kat take Colin to meet Darius while she found Tommy. He was in Studio B with Karma, but as soon Jude walked in, Karma no longer had any room for his attention. He swung his chair around and motioned for Jude to sit in his lap.

"Hi sweetie. I have a surprise for you," she told him.

"Wonderful, and what would that be?"  
"You have to come with me. Do you think you can get time away from her?" Jude asked with a snarl. She never could stand Karma; she was too fake for Jude's taste.

"Karma," Tommy said over the microphone that led to the recording booth, "I'm taking a break. Occupy yourself until then."

"Before she can say anything or give me any dirty looks, come with me. Your surprise is in Darius's office."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that. But I'm game, let's go." They walked through the studio and knocked on Darius's door.

"Look, somebody finally learned how to knock. Come in."

They entered the room, and Tommy and Colin alike grinned as they went to embrace each other.

"Dad, I've missed you. I must say, this is one of the best surprises I have ever had. Thank you guys. Hi Kat," Tommy said and went over to hug her. "Were you in on this too?"

"I was, and I'm glad you're happy. I might have to trade in Kwest for your pop here. He has swept me off my feet."



"Aw, Katherine, you are going to make me blush." Tommy and Jude exchanged looks, mouthing the word Katherine with a curious look on their faces.

"D, do you think you could take Karma off my hands for a little while? I want to show my dad what goes on in the studio with me and Jude."

"Oh, I guess. Actually, give her to Kwest; let him deal with it. Tommy, take your usual studio. It was nice to meet you Colin."

"And you as well Darius. I am assuming I will see you at the wedding, so until then."

The four walked out of Darius's office and into recording Studio A. While Jude showed Colin how the sound board worked, Tommy went to pawn off Karma on Kwest. When he got back, he said, "Well my love, lets show them how it's done. How about the one you have been singing in the shower?"

"Perfect."

_There's a special place inside my skull  
Where your DNA it codes my cerebrum  
In full stuttering and drooling  
My shredded throat will try to sing for you_

What do you say? Would you marry me today?  
The moon would gush all inside out  
and my nightmares would go away  
What do you say? Would you devote yourself today?  
Like riding out a sinking ship as it lowers into the bay  
Please stay.

The blood collects and flushes out your cheek bones  
I've got this secret garden and you are the only one who knows  
I'm stuttering and drooling  
My shredded throat will try to sing for you

What do you say? Would you marry me today?  
The moon would gush all inside out  
and my nightmares would go away  
What do you say? Would you devote yourself today?  
Like riding out a sinking ship as it lowers into the bay  
Please.

I'm cutting ties with all the jealous zombies  


_I need to feel your warm body on me_

When the sun goes down and the shadows grow  
Just trust in us and forever know  
Please keep holding on to me

The song, so full of love of passion, almost brought tears to Colin's eyes. Of course, it had always been apparent that his son and soon to be daughter in love were in love, but he had no idea until this point it was the type of love he had with his own wife. At this moment, he missed Tanya more than he had ever since she had passed. Colin let one tear fall, which unbeknownst to him at the time, Jude had seen. Jude walked over, smiled at Colin, and enveloped him in a hug.

"Thank you so much for letting me experience this with you. It will be something that I will always remember."

"I am truly glad you enjoyed it. What did you think of the song?" Jude asked him, truly curious as to what Tommy's dad thought about the music they had made together for so long.

"I can't say I have ever heard anything quite like it."

"Dad, you know that's what people say when they really hate the song but want to be nice about it." Tommy told his father with a laugh. He loved that Jude knew exactly what would make him happy, and bring his dad was one of the best things she could have ever done for him. The other, of course, was becoming his wife.

"No, I didn't hate it, not in the least. It's just something I would have never found myself listening to if it hadn't been for this perfect girl you have. I very much enjoyed, and have to say that I better be one the first to get the new album."

"You will be the very first, I promise."


	16. Get Some

Sorry guys, I just have a short chapter this time. I'll be back soon with more updates. If any of you want to take guesses on who Jude is talking to in this next section, I would be happy to tell you if you were right. Thanks, everyone.

Chapter 15

"I can't believe you! You know, I thought this time was going to be different. I thought you were sincere. What the hell was I thinking?"

"Jude, just listen to me. I can explain."

"I don't care anymore. I gave it a try, it was a good run, but I quit. Get out."

"Wait, please, let me fix this."

"No, you screwed up and there isn't any getting out of this one. I don't know what you thought you were going to say to make this better, but frankly, I don't care, and I am through caring. Leave."

"Fine."

"Well, that went well," Jude told Kat.

"Hey, at least you came out of it stitch free. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. I have learned to guard my heart closely now. I will be okay."

"Thank God for that. Let's get out of here. How about we go to a strip club?"

Jude chuckled but responded with a yes. "No drinking tonight though. Look how well that turned out the last time. "

"Agreed. We are now living a sober life. Go get changed. Wear that skimpy red dress you have. I love it on you."

"Ooh, trying to get some tonight? You're taken Kat, remember?"

"Yes, I definitely am. Hey Jude, why don't you take a quick shower while you're up there? You smell like tacos. "

"Ouch Kat, that hit my heart. Why are you always telling me I stink?"

"Because I love you. Now go."

Jude made a show of slowly taking off her shirt and dancing while she walked up the stairs. Kat whistled and laughed loudly before making her way to the couch and turning on the TV. She flipped through the channels until Jude came back down the stairs, wearing strappy heels and a skimpy dress.

"Hey there good lookin', you ready to hit the road?"

"Let's do it. We will party our hearts out and forget all of our troubles watching girls dance on poles."

"Sounds like a hell of a time to me. Let's get out of here."

They pulled up a little while later to a red brick building with a neon sign displaying the figure of a woman with one leg held high. There was definitely no mistaking that this was a strip club. Jude and Kat walked in, expecting a trashy joint, but turned out pleasantly surprised when it was very fancy and upscale.

"Please welcome Lextasy to the stage", Kat and Jude heard when they walked through the door. They girls took a seat, ordered virgin margaritas, and watched the show. Soon enough they would have to get back the real world and face all the problems that haunted them, but right now, they just wanted to sit back and enjoy the show.


	17. BList Scary Movie?

Thank you sooo much for all the reviews. I am trying to update as much as possible, but it gets hard with school and everything. Prom this weekend! Enjoy the chapter guys, I hope it's good.

Chapter 17

Jude dropped Kat off at the night's end and made her way solo back to her house. Ten minutes into the trip back home on the lonely road, she thought about the events that had occurred that day, and played them out in her head.

"Jude, it's me."

"Hey Tommy, what's going on? Why do you sound worried?"

"I have to tell you something, and you aren't going to be happy."

"What happened, Tommy?"

"Sadie called me earlier today and told me that you were at her house and wanted me to show up there after work."

"I didn't, but continue."

"I figured that out just a little too late. When I got over there and rang the doorbell, she answered in a skimpy nightgown and led me in. The minute I was inside she walked over and tried to kiss me. I pushed her off the second I realized what was happening and walked out."

"I can't believe she would go after my fiancé. Jamie and Speed I understand, but not the man I am engaged to. I included her in the wedding, forgave her for the cat thing, and this is how she repays my kindness. Thanks for telling me Tommy. Do you think you can do me a favor?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"I want you to call Sadie and pretend like you changed your mind and convince her to come over. She won't do it if she knows you told me. I'm going to pick up Kat so I don't end up with any more concussions."

"I think I'll avoid that confrontation. I am heading back to work. Love you, girl."

Jude was brought of her flashback when the realization hit that she had just gotten a flat tire. The car started to shake, so she pulled over to the side of the road and shut off her car.

"It figures that I would be on a dark road at midnight by myself with car trouble," Jude said aloud. As far as she knew, nobody in scary movies talked to themselves, though.

Jude bent over the car and pulled her cell phone out of her purse that was sitting on the floor board. The first call was made to Tommy, who didn't answer. She pressed disconnect and hit speed dial three for Kat. After the third ring, Jude began to worry that she would be stranded out here.

"Hello?" said a groggy voice from the other end of the line.

"Thank God. Kat, I really need your help."

"Why couldn't you ask when I was with you fifteen minutes ago?"

"Because I didn't have a damn flat tire when you were with me. Can you come pick me up?"

"No, I can't, I'm sorry. Kwest took my car to the store. I'll have him do it when he gets back though."

"That'll do, thanks Kat. Have him call me when he gets back and I'll let him know where I'm at."

Now all Jude had to do was wait for Kwest to come to her rescue. She decided to check the damage and went to the back end, leaning down to see what exactly caused he flat tire. It occurred to her that she should have learned going on tour all those times how to change a tire. While she was bent over, she heard a car pull up, and turned around to see a car pull into park parallel to her car. A man whom she guessed was in his thirties was staring at her from the driver's seat.

"Do you need some help there? It looks like you have no idea what to do."

"I don't, to both. I have somebody coming, so no thanks."

Jude's phone rang, showing Kwest's face on the caller ID. My savior, she said to herself.

"Hey baby," Jude said into her phone the turned around. "Play along," she whispered, then gave a little laugh and the name of the street she was on. "Hurry up lover, I can't wait to see you."

"I don't know what's going on Jude, but I'll be there soon. Be careful."

"I will. This nice man has offered to stop and help, but I'm going to let him know you will be here in a few."

Kwest had already hung up, but Jude did everything she could to warn him things might get ugly. She had seen enough horror movies to know what could happen in this scenario.


	18. Another One Bites The Dust

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I really didn't expect that many reviews but I really really appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 18

"What's your name, miss?" the man asked when Jude turned to face him again. "You look very familiar."

"Jude."

"Oh, that's right, you're the singer. You are much prettier in person."

He looked Jude up and down, smiling as he admired her body. The man pulled his car to the curb, shut the engine off, and got out. He walked towards Jude and leaned up against the door of her car, keeping a smile plastered on his face. Jude instinctively took a few steps back, mentally preparing herself to fight if he got any closer.

"Um, thanks. Well, my fiancé is on the way and he will be here any minute, thanks for stopping, but I will be fine."

Jude's lie did nothing to make the man leave. Instead, he took a step closer, making Jude's fists clench. She tried bringing up memories of her karate class when she was a girl. The man brought his hand up to her face and ran a finger along Jude's jaw. That was all it took for Jude to bring her closed fist up and connect it with his face.

"You bitch!" The man returned the blow twice as hard and split Jude's lip. Before she could react, she took another hit to the eye and it took Jude all she had to remain standing. She held on to the man's arm and rammed her knee as hard as she could into his groin.

'Now who's the bitch?" she said as he dropped to the floor, moaning in agony. She grabbed her sweater out of the back of the car and held it to her eye so that the blood that was gushing would slow and get on her sweater. She wiped her lip lightly with the sleeve and walked over to the man still on the floor and kicked him one more time for good measure, then picked up her cell phone that she had dropped into the front seat out and called the police. Within minutes, a cop car pulled up behind her.

"Jude Harrison?" a police officer questioned, while his partner went to inspect the man Jude had demobilized.

"That's me. Thanks for coming so quickly. The bastard on the floor is the one who attacked me." Jude moved the sweater temporarily to show the two cops the damage to her eye.

The cop's partner smiled as she walked over to shake Jude's hand. Apparently she approved of the damage done.

'Hi, Mrs. Harrison, I'm Officer Bryer, and this is Officer Acadia, a man of few words, if you hadn't noticed. Nice job with that one," she said, "it takes a lot to bring a man to his knees, but you got him on the floor in the fetal position."

Jude laughed and pointed to her face. "He got a few shots in himself, so it wasn't that great of a job." Jude muttered a few foul words and Officer Acadia laughed. "At least he has a sense of humor," Jude told his Officer Bryer.

"That he does. You did a great job though, seriously. We see so many women submit instead of defend themselves. That eye looks pretty nasty though. Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"Nah, I'll be fine, thanks. I have a friend on the way; he just didn't get here soon enough."

Jude and Officer Bryer turned around as they heard a car come to a screeching halt behind them. She was surprised to see Tommy jump out of the passenger seat of Kat's car and run to Jude. He looked at the blood soaked sweater she held to her eye, then her swollen bloodied lip.

"What in the holy hell happened to you?"

"Oh, just a flat tire. It happens all the time, from what I hear."

Tommy shook his head but chuckled. He said nothing as he again took in the wounds on her face.

"I take it you are going to make me go to the hospital?"

"You bet your ass."

Officer Bryer laughed and introduced herself and her partner, who was leading the man Jude had downed into the police car with his hands handcuffed behind his back. His face was swollen, but it didn't seem to concern him nearly as much as his crotch.

"This is one of those times when you say, 'you should see the other guy'. Nice job."

"Thanks Kwest. Now who is fixing my tire?"

Kwest threw up his hands and said, "I don't want to end up looking like that guy. I'll fix it right now."

"Shut up," Jude told him, but opened her arms inviting him for a hug."I'm glad you're okay," he said before he went to change the tire. Tommy stayed no more than two feet away from her the whole time the police were taking her statement.

"Tommy, it is okay to leave me alone for a second. He's in a police car."

"I know, but just give me a few minutes. When Kwest swung by the studio to pick me up, I was so scared that something was going to happen and I wouldn't be there to help you. The cop car when we pulled up didn't do much to ease my worried mind.

"Sorry about that," Officer Bryer said, "your girlfriend did a great job handling herself."

"Fiancé," Jude corrected, then told her, "thank you for coming so quickly; I don't know how much longer he would have stayed on the ground."

"Oh, I'm sure he would have been down for longer than you think. That was a pretty good jab you gave him to the goods. We're going to take him in now, but try not to travel dark roads in the middle of the night by yourself anymore."

"I will remember that, thanks."


	19. Emergency Room Romantic

I am so incredibly sorry it took me so long to get this update in. Prom, AP tests, banquets, and all the stuff that goes along with senior year has enveloped my life. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I have gotten more than I ever expected. Please review and tell me what you think. This chapter is more of a filler than anything. The good stuff comes next.

Kwest, with the help of Tommy, fixed the tire on Jude's convertible and went back to Jude, who was lounging the backseat of Kat's car

Kwest, with the help of Tommy, fixed the tire on Jude's convertible and went back to Jude, who was lounging the backseat of Kat's car. She looked up at her two favorite guys, who now had dirty hands and grim looks on their faces, and smiled.

"How many men does it take to change a tire?" Jude mocked.

"You're just lucky you got out of it by getting a bloody lip. It's hard work."

"Crybaby," Jude told Kwest.

"Tommy is giving me a look, so I think I'll take off. I'm going to take Kat's car back to her and report the damage…to your face."

"Haha, funny boy. But seriously, thanks for your help."

"No problem, Jude. Have a good time at the hospital."

"Damn, don't remind me."

Kwest laughed and got into the driver's seat. "Off we go," Tommy told Jude, and led the passenger side of her own car.

The hospital visit was about as uneventful as they go. Jude was given four stitches on the cut above her injured eye and salve to put on her lip. When they offered her Vicodin for the pain, she kindly refused. The ride home was silent except for the constant apologies from Tommy about not getting to Jude before she got all bloodied up. She insisted that she was fine and the only things bothering her was the fact that she ruined her jacket and that the wedding was two weeks away and she would probably still have a black eye.

"You will look beautiful, no matter what."

"Thanks Tommy. You always know how to cheer a girl up. I still can't believe your dad moved to a hotel," Jude said when she walked into an empty house. "It feels weird without him here now."

"He felt like he was intruding. I'm sure he enjoys all the room service anyway. The free time must be killing him though."

"I figured the same, which is why I am inviting him over tomorrow to help me with the song selection for the wedding. I can't believe it Tommy; fourteen days and we're going to be married. How incredible is that. Oh, I have a request to make."

"Uh oh. What's that?"

"I wanted to know how much you would mind if I kept my last name. It's not that I wouldn't love to take yours, but it might not work out so well career wise. What do you think?"

"I think a lot of people make that decision, and it is absolutely fine with me. Darius would probably be happier about that too."

"Very true. Thanks for understanding. You ready for bed?" Jude asked Tommy. When she saw the nod of his head, she took his hand and led him up the stairs. She felt nothing of her injuries, probably because of the numbing solution they used before the stitches. All she could think about was laying beside the man of her dreams and doing it for the rest of her life.

The next day Colin came over while Tommy was producing Karma to help Jude with the song selection. He whistled when he saw the damage to Jude's face, and told her she would still make a gorgeous bride. Jude flipped through every song in her music library and searched for recommended songs for weddings on the internet. Both her and Colin sang along to every song they knew, laughing when one forgot the words and the other just butchered them. Jude could see where Tommy got his talent; his father was a wonderful singer. It was nice, Jude realized, to have Colin so close. Jude thought about what it would be like when he left, and then made a spur of the moment decision.

"How do you like it here?" Jude asked him.

"I love it. It's great to be so near to my son and future daughter-in-law. Why do you ask?"

"I think you should move out here," Jude blurted out. "I mean, we could find you an apartment close to here and you could come over and to the studio whenever you felt like it."

"That's a big decision Jude."

"I know, but please promise me you will consider it. I think it would be really good for all of us. Tommy would love having his dad closer, and you wouldn't have to be in that big house all alone anymore. I won't push, but please tell me you'll think about it."

"Of course I will, and I'm flattered you would want me here. I will definitely keep that option open. Thanks, Jude."


	20. Papa Don't Preach

Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews. Greatly appreciated, seriously, it's the only thing that keeps me writing.

Hope you enjoy!!

Tommy walked around G-Major on his fifteen minute break looking for his fiancé who currently MIA. Jude couldn't have gone far because her car was still there and Sadie hadn't seen her leave past the reception area. After searching through every room, Tommy came to the conclusion that she must be in the bathroom. Despite his unwillingness to ask Sadie for help, he did ask her to check the women's bathroom for Jude. A second later, Sadie came out of the bathroom and gave Tommy an update.

"Tommy, I think you should go in there. Jude is lying on floor, but she won't let me ask her what's wrong. She wouldn't even look at me."  
"I don't blame her. Thanks, Sadie," Tommy told her as he walked into the bathroom and looked at Jude, who had her face pressed against a paper towel that was on the tile.

"Jude, baby, what's wrong?" he asked her as he picked her up gently and laid her into his arms.

"Sick. Probably just the flu. Take me home?"

Jude's sickness lightened up by the end of the day, but came on just as strong the next day. By the third day, Tommy decided he would take her to the hospital to find out what was wrong.

"Jude, you need to see a doctor," Tommy told her when he walked into the bedroom in the morning to find her curled into a ball in the center of the bed.

"I don't want to. It'll go away," Jude mumbled.

Tommy shook his head and walked over to their dresser where he pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, then went back to Jude and helped her put them on. She really didn't want to, but humored him because she knew he wouldn't rest until he found out what was going on.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jude rested in one of the chairs in the waiting room while Tommy signed her in and explained her situation to the receptionist. Jude heard her name being called, so she and Tommy followed the tiny blonde nurse who identified herself as Rose into an exam room.

"I can't believe I am stuck in here, again. Wasn't I just in the hospital a week ago?"

"You were," Rose answered, not realizing the question was rhetorical. "How are you feeling now, Ms. Harrison?"

"My face is fine, but I feel like I might throw up my spleen."

The nurse laughed at Jude's comment and had her lay back on the exam table while she began to question her. After Jude had explained she had been feeling dizzy for the past few days, the nurse looked at her knowingly and asked her to wait for a few minutes. When she came back in, she was wheeling a cart behind her.

"Ms. Harrison, this is an..."

Jude cut Rose off before she could finish her sentence. "An ultrasound machine. I've been in the hospital enough to know what that is. Why would I need...oh."

"Was your monthly cycle late?" Rose asked as she set up the machine. Jude thought back and realized that she had, but contributed it to stress because of the wedding, not pregnancy.

"Yeah, I guess I'm about a week late. I didn't put much thought to it. I guess I should have."

"Most women automatically jump to the conclusion that they are pregnant. Can you lift your shirt for me, please? This gel is going to be just a little cold."

Jude sucked in her breath as the cold gel hit her belly. The nurse ran a handle up and down her belly, and eventually found what she was looking for, as she stopped moving and hit a few buttons on the machine. She pulled the handle away and called Jude's attention to the screen.

"See this little formation on the screen; that is the gestational sack. You are five weeks and four days right now. Congratulations."

"Um, wow. This is a lot to take in. Thank you," Jude told Rose and grabbed Tommy's hand. She was afraid of what his reaction would be, but was pleasantly surprised to look up and see a smile on his face.

"I'll just give you guys a few minutes," Rose said and left the exam room.

"We're going to have a baby," Jude said, then repeated it twice more, fascinated by the sound of it. "What do you think?"

"I think that in eight and half months, we are going to have a family. What more could we ask for?"

"Oh, Tommy, I'm so glad you want this. I do too, so much."

Rose came back and was pleased to see that both Tommy and Jude were happy about the fact that they were going to be parents. She saw so many people through these doors who didn't want the child they were blessed with.

"For the morning sickness, we're going to give you a vitamin B treatment for the next 2 months, and we recommend a lot of sleep and avoiding greasy or spicy foods. When the sickness hits, you can try crackers or bread to decrease the nausea. Let me get you set up with a doctor, and give you a prescription for pre-natal vitamins, then you will be all set."

Jude was trying to take in everything that Rose was saying and not freak out about everything that was happening, especially considering that it wasn't planned. Rose gave her a pamphlet describing the changes Jude would experience in her body and her moods, and it also recommended some good books about pregnancy. When they got the okay to leave, Tommy and Jude looked at each other, and Jude said one more time, "We're going to have a baby."


	21. We're Going To The Chapel

Hey guys, I know I suck really badly. I had graduation and all the college stuff to deal with, but I should be able to update pretty frequently now. Let me just tell you I was so disappointed in the series finale that I have to write my own happy ending. I hope you guys enjoy this; I don't know how good it is. Please review if you get the chance.

"Jude, get your ass out of bed. You are getting married in six hours; you can't still possibly be sleeping."

Jude and Tommy were not going to announce the pregnancy until after the wedding, so she couldn't use that as her excuse for being so tired. The doctor told her that the first pregnancy could hit some women hard, and Jude was definitely feeling it.

"Alright, I'm getting up. Remind me again why I decided to stay the night with you?"

"Because you wanted to go the traditional way and not let Tommy see you the night before the wedding. Now go get in the shower. I called the specialist who did your makeup for that Japanese commercial you did; she pretty much rocked. She'll be here at ten, and she'll do your hair too. That leaves you to dress yourself, and then we have to get to the church. At least we don't have to worry about your bridesmaids because, well, you don't have any friends. So like I said, go take a shower, and let's do this thing."

Jude took Kat's direction and headed to the bathroom, only to turn the water on then throw up, trying to be quiet so Kat didn't hear. The hot water beating down her back helped ease the sickness, so by the time Jude got out of the shower; she felt good enough to back out to Kat with a smile on her face and pure excitement that she would be a married woman by the end of the night.

After Jude's makeup and hair were done, she went to the closet and pulled out the dress she and Kat had found. It fit a little more snugly than it had when she first tried it on a couple months ago, but it was definitely still beautiful.

"You look amazing, but it's time to go. Your mom is meeting us at the chapel, but beware; she is bringing Sadie with her. Are you ready for this?"

"I am. I have wanted this to happen for such a long time, and my dream is finally coming true. Now we should go before I'm late to my own wedding."

Jude and Kat arrived at the church a while later and snuck in the back door so neither the groom nor any of the best men could see her in her dress. Jude's nerves were starting to get to her as she watched the time tick away on the clock. Although she could sense the people coming in and out of the room being used as the bride's dressing station, nothing got through to her as she stared at the clock, thinking about all the events that got to her to that moment, and what she was going to say in her vows since she and Tommy were not taking the traditional route in the aspect. She probably should have written them like everyone had suggested to her, but she wanted the words to be spontaneous; somehow, that made it more special.

"Jude, are you in there honey? Anybody home?"

Her mother's voice brought Jude out of her thoughts. She looked up at the familiar face holding an odd expression and had to smile.

"It's time. Kat is in with the boys right now making sure everything is going smoothly. As soon as she gets back, we need to line up. Kat is going to walk with Kwest, of course, then SME are going down the aisle next, then it's your turn with your father."

"Mom, we had a rehearsal. I know the order." As Jude stood up and looked in the mirror, she adjusted her tiara and modeled for Kat when she walked into the room.

"Stunning, as usual, my friend. Tommy is at the altar, looking might nervous I might add. The guys are the hallway, and we are ready. The wedding march should be playing right about…now," Kat said as she heard the music start. She ran out and took Kwest's arm, looking graceful even when 

running. Her pace slowed when she hit the black carpet, and Kwest told her the red dress was accented very nicely. She called him a dork and smiled at the crowd as she walked to altar and took her position. The boys came next, and the whole crowd laughed when they kissed each other on the cheeks and held each other closer than even Kat and Kwest did. Then came the bride, attached to her father's arm and staring at the groom waiting for her.

Tommy's breath caught in his throat when he saw Jude in her wedding dress. She walked slowly down the aisle, a smile lighting her face, making her glow.

"You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen," Tommy whispered when Jude arrived at the altar.

The preacher went through stories some of the attendees had submitted and Jude and Tommy laughed at the memories. The preacher then announced that it was time for the vows, and that Tommy should go first.

Tommy turned to Jude and took both her hands in his own.

"Jude, when I first met you, I saw that mane of beautiful red hair and knew that you would be a handful. After producing your first album, I had feelings for you that I had never had for anyone else. No matter how many times I told myself that you were too young, my heart kept telling me different. I wanted to kill Shay for what he did to you on your 16th birthday. Then came the situation with Hunter, and I will never forgive myself for letting that happen. Each time I told myself that you were too good for me and that I could never be the man you would need me to be, but it didn't have any effect on my feelings. When we finally decided to let things take their own course, I swear to you I was the happiest that I had ever been, and it was all because of you. You changed my life, Jude, and I want you to know that I would be nobody without you. You are my everything, and I will love you for the rest of my life."

Jude wiped away a tear that fell and let whatever was in her mind form into words.

"Tommy, I have to admit that I judged you before I met you, which was totally insane, but I was an immature fifteen year old. Then we started work on the album, and I knew that other than my music, you were my first love. Of course, I didn't admit it to myself, but I had admiration, adoration, and an honest pure love for you. I went through some horrible relationships, but you were always there to pick up the pieces of my broken heart. When we decided to go for it, I knew that you wouldn't hurt me like the rest did. Tommy, you are my life, and I wouldn't live if I was ever without you. My love is eternal, and my heart is yours."

The preacher asked Kwest to bring up the rings, which Jude and Tommy then placed on each other's fingers. Tommy wiped with his thumb the tears that fell from his eyes, and then did the same with Jude's.

"You may kiss the bride," the preacher said. With no hesitation, Tommy placed his hands on Jude's hips and brought her in, pressing his lips against hers. They could hear the crowd cheering in the background, but the sound was drowned out as Jude and Tommy were focusing on nothing but each other's lips. When they broke apart, more cheers erupted around them. Flashes went off around the room as the newlywed couple were posing for pictures.

"Tom DuTois, I love you."

"Jude Harrison, I love you too. And you know that I am calling you Jude DuTois at home. Now let's go mingle."

The reception went off without a hitch, and the happy couple were given congratulations by everyone in the room. After the cake, which Jude and Tommy had to go wash off their face, the dance floor became populated with all the attendees. Colin waited until Jude and Tommy were seated again, and then came over to chat.

"Hey dad, can we know where the honeymoon is at now?"

"I was just coming to tell you. You have two flights in the morning to the Caribbean. The return flights are for a week later, and I already cleared both of your vacation times with Darius. Jude, your 

mom and I packed yours and Tommy's suitcases already. There is an extra bag in your room for anything else you want to pack. Now all you have to do now is go home, enjoy your wedding night, and leave in the morning."


	22. I'll Be

You guys can yell at me all you want, sorry I take forever to update. Here's another chapter, not very exciting, but the start of a new storyline. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it.

"Hey girl, how're you feeling?" Tommy asked Jude as he rolled over and put his hand on her stomach. He was fully dressed and ready for work while she was still in her pajamas.

"I'm good. The morning sickness seems to be fading."

"I'm glad. I can't stand seeing you sick. When are we going to let everyone know? It's been a few weeks since the honeymoon, so I don't think anyone can say that we did the whole shotgun wedding thing."

"You know, I don't even care anymore. We're both happy and that's all that really matters right?"

"I think that sounds pretty accurate. We have that party at Darius's tonight, and I think it will be as good a time as any to announce it."

Jude dragged herself out of bed to the bathroom with Tommy in tow. He ran her bathwater as she took off her nightgown and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Do you think I'm getting fat?" Jude asked him.

"No. You're going to gain weight, but you still will be the gorgeous girl that I married."

Jude smiled at him and said thank you as she stepped into the bathtub. Ever since the honeymoon, Tommy took care of Jude's every need, be it running a bath or making dinner.

"I have a doctor's appointment today, and then I think we should go into the studio for a while. Maybe we can rehearse one of the songs we have been working on for me to sing at the party tonight."

"I don't know if I can get the time off to go with you to the appointment. Darius has me working full time on Karma's next album. If you want me there, I can try and swing it."

"No, it's fine. It's just a checkup. I'll call you as soon as it's done and let you know how it went. Do you think you can ask Portia to pick me out an outfit for tonight? Tell her I would really appreciate it."

"Not a problem. I'm going to head to the studio. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"Just a kiss." When Tommy bent down, he lightly kissed Jude on the lips, both cheeks, and her forehead.

"I'll see you at the studio. Call me after your appointment, and take it easy. I love you."

"Same to you, Tommy Q. Get to work, and try not to strangle Karma while you're there."

"Much easier said than done," Tommy said as he kissed Jude once more and left the bathroom. Jude laid her head against the edge of the porcelain tub and closed her eyes, relaxing in the hot water. She thought it would be so much different being married to Tommy, but everything felt exactly the same. They were still the rock star couple with a long history. At fifteen, she would have never thought she would be laying in Tommy's bathtub, married and pregnant. Well, then again, no fifteen year old probably thought about being pregnant. Jude started to hum the chorus line to 24 Hours, which then gave her a brilliant idea. She got out of the bathtub, wrapped a towel around her, and grabbed a pair of jeans and t-shirt out of her drawer.

Jude called Tommy on the way out the door and waited for an answer while she started the car, getting impatient when it went to voicemail.

"Tommy, I'm on my way to the studio. I want to talk to Darius about doing an Instant Star tour. Me, Mason, Karma, and Milo, all on a short tour together. It would be so perfect for G Major. Call me when you get this. Love you."

Jude was rushing to G major when she realized that by the time the tour got into full swing, if Darius approved it, she would be six months pregnant. Darius would never agree to that. She had to find some way to warn Tommy not to say anything before they met. She walked into the studio, passing right 

by Sadie's desk without a look towards her, and went to find Tommy. Her cell phone rang as she was about to walk into Studio A, so she stopped and looked at the caller ID.

"Tommy, thank God," she said when she flipped the phone open. "Listen, you can't tell Darius about the baby yet. He will never let me go on tour if he knows. "

"Jude, it's a little late for that. Hold on." She heard Tommy talking to someone and a door shutting.

"I was just in Darius's office. He caught me when I was walking into work. I didn't get your message until just now, and I had already told him by then. He said tonight would be a perfect time to announce it."

"Oh." The disappointment was evident in her voice.

"Listen girl, we can do this. Has there ever been anything that we couldn't convince Darius to go our way on?"

"Tommy, do you remember the alien slut-kini, or judging the Instant Star contest, or…"

"Alright, I get the picture. But we can do this. Let's go meet with him and convince him that you are wonder woman and can pull off this tour. Knowing Darius and his love for money, he'll cave eventually. This is going to be your pitch, but I'll be right beside you backing you up. Are you at the studio?"

"I am. Turn around."

Tommy turned to find Jude flipping her phone shut down the hall. He held out his hand and together they walked into Darius's office.

"I thought I told you to take the day off. What are you doing here Jude?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"Oh no. You can just turn around and walk out the door you came in. You and your propositions always get me in trouble."

"Please, D, just hear me out. This is going to turn out more of a profit for you than for me anyway."

"You have five minutes. Go."

In the time allotted, Jude told Darius about the idea of doing an Instant Star reunion tour with each winner, Jude, of course, being the main act since she was the first winner.

"I wonder why I hadn't thought of that. It's brilliant. There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"I am not letting my pregnant artist go on tour, especially as the lead act. Too many risks."

"D, come on. Tommy will right there with me, and I'll even get doctors approval, so it's my own fault if anything happens, not that anything will happen. It will be fine. I really want to do this D. Think of how much publicity it will get for four of your G Majors clients. And good publicity, at that, which is hard to come by with the likes of me. Think about it D, that's all I'm asking. I have an appointment to go to, and I'll even have the doctor write you a nice pretty note saying I will be fine to go on tour."

"Fine, I'll think about it. That's all I'm giving you for now, now get out of my office. Tommy has work to do, and I have work to pretend to do."

"Thanks D. We're leaving," Tommy said. They stepped outside his office and shut his door, then Jude jumped into Tommy's arms.

"He's going to cave. I can see it already. Thank you for backing me up on this. You're going to come, right?"

"That's a little premature seeing as how the tour is not even happening yet, but if we get the okay, then I will be there, every night, every city."

"Thank you. I'm going to be late for my appointment, so I've got to go. Have fun with Satan's spawn."

"Karma loves you too. Bye girl."


	23. Let's Party

This was more of a filler chapter than anything. Next chapter will be better. Thank you guys so much for the reviews.

Jude's appointment at the clinic went over without a hitch, but the doctor told her that touring would probably not be the best thing for her. Jude decided that if Darius okayed the tour, she would ignore the doctor's warnings. Nothing too bad could happen, and she really needed to get her music out there again. Instead of calling Tommy like she said she would, Jude went straight to the studio and told him in person how the appointment went, excluding the part that may have not made him too happy. After watching a few minutes of Karma singing and flirting with Tommy, she was fed up and headed to Darius's office, knocking this time before she went in.

"What?" Darius yelled from the other side of the closed door.

"D, it's me. Can I come in?"

"You will even if I tell you no. Open the door."

Jude obeyed, and sat down in one of the gold lined chairs Darius had sitting in front of his desk. She smiled and said nothing as Darius scowled at her.

"Alright, we can do the tour... on once condition."

"Anything."

"The paramedics are on standby each night you perform."

"But D, that's such a hassle. Nothing is going to happen. I don't need that. Seriously D, it's such a waste."

"No arguments. Take it or leave it, that's the deal."

"Fine. Let's do it. Can I tell Mason?"

"I don't care. By the way, how was your appointment?"

"Aw, D, I'm touched. It went great. I'm three months along and the baby is healthy."

"So you're going to be six months pregnant by the time the tour kicks off. I can't believe I agreed to this. We're going to have to cut it short because we can't have you giving birth on stage. How do you feel about working up until you're just about to ready to pop that bun out of the oven?"

"I'd say that sounds great, just as long as people don't mind listening to a fat chick sing."

"I don't think it will matter much. How's your album coming along?"

"We just need a few more songs. In fact, it should be done right before the tour. I didn't think about that. D, this is going to be perfect. You'll have so much money you won't know what to do with it."

"I always know how to spend money. Now get out of here and send Karma in. Let's kick this thing off the ground."

Jude stood up and gave D a high five, proud of herself for accomplishing something that she really wanted to do. She went to Studio A and kicked Karma out, then told Tommy about the condition D had for the tour.

"I think that is a really good idea. Jude, are you sure you want to do this. You're probably not going to feel up to it some nights, but you're going to have to force yourself to go out there sing. Do you think it's the best option?"

"Of course I do. Other than when I'm with you, I'm the happiest when I am out there on stage in front of all my fans, singing songs that they want to hear. This is definitely what I want to do."

"Alright. If you're completely sure, I'm with you on it one hundred percent. Since we are free of Karma, what do you say we record that new song you mentioned earlier?"

"Definitely."

After a few hours of recording, Tommy interrupted Jude and told her it was time to go home and get ready for the party. She got so enthralled with her new song that she completely lost track of the time. The party had already started and was probably in full swing by now.



When Tommy and Jude arrived at Darius's mansion, the amount of people inside and outside of the house was overwhelming. The couple had to push their way through the crowd to find the front door, which wasn't all that easy to get into once in sight. Tommy laid his hand across Jude's lower back and led her through the flock of people surrounding the entrance to the house.

"You sure you want to make that announcement tonight? There are definitely more people here than I thought there would be," Jude asked.

"Definitely. It's a great chance. You have to be prepared for the onslaught of rumors that are going to come with it, though. People are going to figure out you were pregnant before the wedding. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm sure the press knows that I had sex before I was married, thanks to that publicity stunt by Karma. It will all work out. Either that, or we can take the route of not telling anyone and letting them figure it out when I waddle and can't pick myself up out of the chair. I like this idea better."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, let's do this. Do you see D anywhere?"

Jude spotted D by the stereo and led Tommy over to him. After a quick conversation, D went outside to where the DJ booth was and took a microphone.

"Everyone, listen up. Jude Harrison and Tommy Quincy are here to make a special announcement. But first, it's my turn. In three months, we're going to be doing a rocking tour. Jude, Mason, Karma, and Milo; all on one tour. It'll be the best tour G-Major has ever seen. I expect each and every one of you to buy tickets for yourself and everyone you know. Jude, you're up."

Darius motioned to the two and smiled when he handed over the mic, listening to the cheers in the crowd due to news of the tour and the flashes of the bulbs going off from the cameras of the press that were invited.

"Hi guys," Jude said when she took the microphone. "Well, Tommy and I have a little announcement to make."

Jude looked up into Tommy's face, finding encouragement when she saw the smile it held. "By the time next year, we will have a new addition to our family. We don't know if it is a boy or a girl yet, but when we know, you all will know. Thanks, enjoy your party."

Tommy took Jude's hand and led her back into the house through all the flashing camera's and people offering their congratulations.

"I wonder what the headlines will look like tomorrow. 'Young popstar knocked up by ex-boybander' or 'We knew it coming since Boyz Attack – Tommy Q finally reproduces.'

"Hey, no need for insults," Tommy joked. "From experience, it's always better to fill in the press than to have them guess. You really want to tell them the sex of the baby?"

"Yeah, that way we get more gifts that we can actually use."

"That's my girl. How long do you want to make an appearance here? There is a diner down the street that has a cheeseburger with your name on it, then we can hit the movie store for a sappy romance film, then of course, there is the bed, and we can…"

"You had me at cheeseburger."


	24. New Experiences

This was a really long one. Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you guys so much for the reviews.

"Jude, you're on in three. You ready?"

Jude turned away from her spot watching the crowd go wild as Milo finished his song to find the set manager standing in front of her with an expectant look on his face.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"Yeah. Are you ready to go on stage? Milo has one song left, then you're up. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Have you seen Tommy?"

"He's over there." The set manager pointed to where Tommy was standing, then pointed to Jude's guitar. "Be ready."

Jude shook her head then made her way over to Tommy, picking up her guitar on the way there. She pulled the strap around her neck and let the guitar rest on her belly.

"God, I must look so lame. I didn't know what I was thinking doing this tour. What are people going to say when they see a cow singing to them?"

"Jude, you're gorgeous. Now go kick this tour off with a bang."

Tommy put his hand on her back and steered her to the stage, where Milo was just saying goodnight. He passed Jude without a glance.

"Jackass," she muttered, then kissed Tommy and walked on stage. "Hello Toronto, how are you feeling tonight?"

Screaming was heard from the crowd as Jude smiled at the audience.

"As you can see, I'm just a little bit pregnant here, so if you can ignore that part, what do you say we rock out?"

The crowd cheered again and Jude turned around to give the signal to SME, starting her set off with 24 Hours. She played more of her favorite songs, then some that were on the new record, which seemed to go over well. After the show, Jude did a meet and greet with the fans outside the venue while Tommy stood idly by, not wanting to interfere with Jude's glory. Besides, Big Lou was there to make sure no one got out of hand. After that session, it was back to the hotel room they rented for the night. Tommy really didn't want to stay on a tour bus with his pregnant wife and her crazy band. When they were laying in bed with the TV flipped on, Jude felt utterly exhausted, but oddly exhilarated.

"That was amazing. I knew it would be a big tour, but did you see how many people were out there watching us? It feels so good to be back on stage, although it is a little weird being pregnant and doing this."

"You looked great up there, Jude, really. Are you going to be up to that interview D arranged for tomorrow morning? You look a little worn out."

"I am. I didn't know being knocked up would take such a toll on my energy level. Oh well, this is what I signed up for, and I think it's a fair trade."

"If at any time you feel too overwhelmed or you think this isn't good for the baby, you know that it is fine to back out of the tour. Everyone would understand."

"I know, and I'm keeping that in mind. But Tommy, I want to do this, so bad. This was just the first night, and I can't imagine being anywhere else right now."

Jude hit the power button on the remote and sent the room into darkness, then cuddled up to Tommy and went to sleep.

When Jude got to the radio station interview Darius set up, she prayed it wouldn't be a repeat of what happened the time she did the radio interview after she died her hair blonde. Luckily, people didn't call her a Barbie anymore. Tommy opened the door of the station and led her to the reception desk, where a cute little brunette was sitting twirling her hair through her fingers.



"I guess you don't have to be blonde to be a Barbie," Jude muttered to Tommy.

"Yeah, haven't you heard of her friends Theresa and Nikki? They aren't blonde."

"I am not even going to point out how extremely gay that was Tommy. But I am thinking about telling Speed about it."

Tommy couldn't respond because they had reached the receptionist. Jude looked at her name tag and shook with laughter.

"Oh, the irony. Hi there Theresa; where's Ken?"

"What are you talking about, and how do you know my name?"

Tommy took pity on the poor girl and lightly stepped on Jude's foot, trying to get her to stop laughing. He pointed to Theresa's name tag, then politely asked where they should go for the interview.

"Oh, you're Jude Harrison. You're much bigger than you look in pictures," the receptionist said without any thought to how that might offend someone. "Oh my god, and you're little Tommy Q. I listened to Boyz Attack all the time. Wow, you're hot. Can I have your number?"

Tommy could do nothing but laugh, so Jude spoke up.

"Listen Barbie, or Barbie's friend, or whatever, we are here for an interview, so if you could kindly send us in the right direction. And just to clarify, he's married, and this child in my body belongs to him, so back off. Now where are we headed?"

Theresa, clearly unhappy now, picked up the phone and told her boss that Jude had arrived. Within seconds, a man stepped out and led Tommy and Jude to the studio.

"Hi, I'm Adam Marshall. Thanks for coming in to do the interview. If you could both have a seat, we'll get started in a minute."

Adam pointed to two chairs sitting in front of a couple microphones, then he sat down himself and flipped some switches making a red light come on. He introduced himself, then Jude and Tommy.

"So Jude, last night was the first night of the tour. How'd that go?"

"It was wicked, Adam. The tour is going to be amazing. When I had the idea of doing this tour, I had no idea it was going to be so huge."

"Wait…this was your idea? How did that come about?"

"I was laying in the bathtub thinking about my life and what it took to get here, and realized that I wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for Instant Star and G Major. Then I talked to my wonderful manager Darius Mills, and here we are."

"That's great. And to clear things up, did you know you were pregnant when you signed up to do this tour?"

Jude knew questions about this would come up, so she was prepared to answer the questions she really didn't want to.

"Yes, we knew, but I made sure to get the okay from doctors before I made it official."

"And how far along are you?"

"I'm six months pregnant Adam."

"So wait. Wait a minute. You and Tommy got married five months ago. Do I see shotgun wedding?"

Jude could tell Tommy irritated, but she wanted to finish the interview off on a good note.

"No, we were engaged before we found out. The baby was just an early wedding gift. Those rumors are completely off base."

"Jude, did it occur to you that teenage girls, trying to be just like their idol, would want to go out and get pregnant?"

"Absolutely not, and that's completely off base. I'm not a teenager anymore, so that's not even an issue. I'm a married woman; I'm not some irresponsible girl getting knocked up. That's awesome if I'm an idol, and I will always try to live up to that image."



Tommy looked like he wanted to get up and punch the guy. If it was up to him, he would have ended the interview right then. He looked at Jude, trying to find any sign on her face of distress or anger. She seemed fine so he said nothing as Adam continued to ask questions.

After taking questions from callers, the interview was over and Jude and Tommy walked out of the studio bad mouthing Adam Marshall and his brainless assistant. They headed back to the hotel to pack their stuff, then the tour bus for the next venue.

"You did good Jude. I wouldn't have tolerated his ignorant questions, but you dealt with very calmly."

"Of course; I am the epitome of tranquility. Thanks for going with me. I may have kicked him if you weren't there."

"Dude, we heard you on the radio," Speed said. "We're gonna go knock up those teenage girls that asshole was talking about when we get to the venue."

Jude laughed and Tommy just shook his head at the pure stupidity, though happy that Jude had someone to back her up when jerk off interviewers gave her crap.


	25. Crisis

Hey guys! I skipped ahead a little, just for the sake of having something exciting happen. I never expected this many reviews, and I truly truly appreciate them. Enjoy!

It was the end of the second month of tour, and everything was going well. Darius was a happy man because he got more money out of it than he ever thought possible, Tommy was ecstatic because he didn't have to be in the studio with Karma anymore, and Jude was just excited to back on stage.

"Look at my stomach," Jude whined when she looked at herself in the hotel mirror before the show that night.

"It looks fine. Do I need to explain pregnancy to you again? When a man and a woman love each other, sometimes they need a physical way to express it…"

"Alright, smart ass, I get the picture. Does this shirt look okay?"

"You look great. Now let's get going. We have sound check in 15 minutes."

When they arrived at the venue in Toledo, Jude skipped sound check to go lay down on one of the couches backstage.

"Are you alright girl? Do you want to sit this one out tonight?"

"I can't Tommy. I have people out there waiting for me. I don't want to let them down."

"I think they'll understand Jude. You're going to have this baby in a month, so it will be fine if you just want to relax and take it easy tonight."

"I'll think about it Tommy. I really will. Hey, there's some guy at the sound booth motioning you over. I'll be okay. It's just a little sickness; it'll pass."

"I'm going to see what he wants. Stay here and call me if you need me. If it gets any worse, let the EMT that's on standby know and we'll take you to the doctor."

Tommy bent down to a press a kiss to Jude's lips then went to the sound booth. He texted Jude a minute later telling her that they needed him to help run the booth since one of the guys called in sick tonight and they couldn't get anyone to cover. She texted him back and told him she wasn't going anywhere.

"Jude, wake up. I did not come all this way to watch you sleep."

Jude opened her eyes and saw Kat standing in front her with her hands on her hips and an expectant look in her eyes.

"Oh, Kat! What are you doing in the states?"

"Oh yeah, glad to see you too. Yeah, I had a great flight. Kwest, no, he's not here; he's working on Speed's solo album. Oh, and I'm great, thanks for asking."

In response, Jude turned her head and threw up on the floor next to Kat's feet. She moaned and put her hand on her stomach.

"What a warm welcome. Are you okay?"

"I don't feel so good. Go with me outside to get some fresh air? I'm glad you're here Kat, I missed you."'

"You too. Where's the exit?"

Jude led Kat to the side door and they stepped outside into the cool Ohio air. Big Lou walked out with them but kept his distance. They could hear Karma singing from inside the venue, and although Jude would never admit it to anybody, she though Karma was actually pretty good.

"Are you going up on stage tonight? You don't really seem up to it. Is everything okay with the baby?"

"I think so. I haven't been to the doctor's since last month, but I felt fine up until tonight. I hate to do this, but I don't think I'm going to sing."

"That's probably for the best. Why don't we…"



All of sudden screams came from inside the building, making Kat pause in the middle of her sentence. Jude and Kat looked at Lou then went to run back inside, only being stopped by the feel of the door handle that was hot to the touch.

"Oh God. Tommy's in there, we have to get back inside. I'm sure someone's already called the fire department, but will you do it Kat, just in case?"

"Of course. Maybe we should wait for them to get here before you go busting in there. That can't be safe for you or the baby."

"No, Kat, I can't wait. I have to be make sure Tommy's alright."

Jude took off at a gait, trying to reach the front doors of the building. Kat yelled to her to be careful as she dialed. When Jude got to the doors, it was a scene of pure chaos. People were running out, almost trampling each other to get out. The fire department arrived a moment later, just behind the Toledo PD, who started directing the people out of the doors Jude was trying to get into.

"Excuse me miss, but you can't go in there."

"I have to, my husband's in there. Let me go. I have to go!"

Jude became frantic and tried pushing her way past the officer, but stopped when she got a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Miss, are you alright?"

The officer flagged another down and had him take the post at the door while he led Jude away to sit in the front seat of his car.

"What the matter? How far along are you in your pregnancy?"

Jude could hardly speak for the pain in her stomach was increasing with every second. She managed to tell the officer that she was due next month. He pulled the radio that was propped on his shoulder away and called one of the ambulance drivers that had arrived over to her.

"I want you tell the paramedic exactly how you're feeling and I'll be back to check on you. Please try not to worry; everything is going to be okay."

"No wait, my husband, you have to find him." Jude gasped as she got another pain in her stomach. "You have to make sure he is okay."

"What's him ma'am? I'll be sure to find him for you and bring him here."

"Tom Quincy," she told the officer. "Please God, let him be okay."


	26. Conclusions

Hello! This is a little short, but it's pretty conclusive. It may be a few days before my next update, so I hope this one was worthy. Thank you guys so so so much for the reviews.

Question: Do you guys prefer songs in here, or just the insinuation that she is recording?

When the paramedic led Jude to a waiting ambulance, she looked around for Kat and spotted her in the crowd. Jude called for her, and Kat searched around until she saw Jude.

"Jude," Kat said when she ran to her, "what happened? Did you find Tommy? Why are you in an ambulance?"

Because Jude had no idea what the answer to that question was, she just shook her head, still scanning the crowd for signs of Tommy or the cop that had promised to look for him.

"Ma'am, I need you to lie back on the bed for me so I can examine you."

"Jude, why are you being examined? What's wrong?"

"Bad shooting pains every few minutes. I'll be fine as soon as Tommy get's here. Kat, can you stay with me? They won't let me go look for him myself, so I'm stuck here."

"You know I'll stay with you. Everything is going to be ok." Kat took Jude's hand and held on tight.

The officer who led Jude away from the door came back a few minutes later and gave Jude an update. There was still no sign of Tommy.

"Ms. Harrison, we need to take you to the hospital. I think you're in premature labor. We don't want you having your baby outside a burning building."

"No, I'm not having the baby and I'm not going anywhere. Not until we find Tommy."

"Ma'am, there's not much of an option. We can wait a few more minutes but then we have to get going."

"Fine, we'll wait. Can you go see if there is anything new they can tell us? Have they cleared everyone out yet?"

Kat left Jude's side and scanned the crowd of people surrounding the building that was slowly going up in flames. She decided to try to call Tommy's cell phone. It was unlikely that he would answer, since he was inside a burning building and all, but it was worth a shot. To her incredible shock, Tommy actually picked up the phone.

"Kat, not a good time. I'm inside a building burning and I can't find Jude. Got to go."

"Tommy, wait. I'm with Jude, but you need to come now. She's going into labor. We're out the front, now get the hell out of there and come get your girl."

Kat didn't a get a reply, but she didn't much expect one. Instead of telling Jude Tommy was still alive, she decided to stay back and let Tommy surprise her.

Jude was waiting anxiously inside an ambulance when she heard her name being called. She propped herself up and looked around, and her heart almost stopped when she saw the man of her dreams coming across the pavement.

"Tommy! I was so worried. Where the hell have you been?"

"I was looking for you. When I saw the fire start, I went to get you from the couch you were sleeping on, but to my surprise, you weren't there. I was looking for you everywhere."

"Kat came to see me perform tonight, but we went outside to get some air right before we heard the screams. Then I started to get pain and now I'm here."

"Girl, I'm so sorry I wasn't with you. I should have never left you alone. I should have never let you come on tour. Now you and the baby are at risk."

The paramedic came back and was about to tell Jude that the building was cleared when he saw Tommy holding her hand.

"Well, then, I see you found who you were looking for. We need to get you to the hospital. Can your friend find a way there?" he asked when Kat walked back up to the ambulance.



"Yeah, I have a rental car. Just give me the name of the hospital and I will see you there. Jude, you have that baby in this ambulance and I will be pissed."

"Don't worry, the godmother has to be in the delivery room along with the father. You will be his godmother, won't you?"

"I'd be honored."

"I hate to break up the moment, but we really need to get going," the paramedic said.

Kat nodded then turned back to the building that was almost put out by the stream of water being sprayed from the firemen's hose. She went to one fireman who was standing by watching the action, and asked what happened.

"Most likely an electrical fire. It's always dangerous when you have that many wires hooked up at once. It can happen. Luckily, no one was hurt."

"Yeah," Kat muttered. She went to her rental car and headed to Toledo Community Hospital to watch the delivery of her godson.


	27. Happy Endings

I lost my flash drive, which contained all my work on this story. I figure it's about time for a conclusion. I started other fan fics – Supernatural, if any of you are interested.

Jude and Tommy brought their new baby boy home a few days later, after he had some time to build up his immune system. They knew it was dangerous traveling with him at such an early time, but they had to get back home and introduce the baby to his new family. In the tour bus, Kat, who went along for the ride instead of flying back, told Jude and Tommy that when they got home, everyone would be waiting to see their little man.

"Thanks Kat. After so much traveling, I really didn't want to take him around anymore than I had to," Jude told her, relieved that she always had Kat by her side to help her out in times of need.

When the group arrived back home, they were greeted by a group that was almost larger than the group that attended her engagement party. Colin came forward and cleared the way for the couple and the baby, who was now wide awake. Tommy took him out of the car seat and held him close.

"Thank you all for coming," Jude said. "We want to introduce you to our brand new baby boy, Colin James Stuart DuTois."

Both Tommy and Jude's fathers came forward, tears clearly present in their eyes, and a sentimental looks on their faces. They each took turns holding the baby, and then everyone else came forward and did the same. By the time the Colin had been held by every visitor, he was asleep in Tommy's arm. Jude called the reunion to a close so that they could take the baby upstairs and try out his crib for the first time. When all guests were gone but the grandparents, Tommy and Jude laid the baby down and brought his monitor downstairs with them.

"I am just so honored that you gave the baby my name," Colin said. "That means more to me than you will ever know." He turned to Jude and said, "whenever I thought about my boy married with children, I never could have pictured it would have been with someone so kind hearted, intelligent, and beautiful as you. You remind so much at times of my own wife. Jude, Tommy couldn't have asked for a better woman to spend the rest of his life with."

Jude hugged Colin tightly and only let go when her own father came over and stood in front of Tommy.

"Tom, you and I both know that I've always respected you as an artist and a producer. I admit that I wasn't too keen at first on the idea of you with Jude, but that turned out better than I could have ever expected. I know that you love her and would do anything for her. I've come to respect you as a man and as my daughter's husband and father of her child as well. You're a good man, Tom, and I'm glad that Jude has always had you to count on and always will. Thank you for taking care of my daughter, and thank you for the honor of giving my first grandchild part of my name."

Tommy shook his head and lightly hugged Stuart; something which he had never done before. The rest of the evening was spent reminiscing over the childhoods of Tommy and Jude, as well as their parents. When the baby began to cry, Jude left Tommy to go upstairs and feed him. When she came back down, her parents were getting ready to leave. Jude said goodbye, then sat down on the loveseat next to Tommy while Colin made an announcement.

"I found a house in the area, and a good real estate agent. It is ten minutes away, and I can be moved in by the end of the month. I didn't want to give her answer until I spoke with you guys about it. What do you think?"

Jude looked at Tommy then back at Colin with a smile on her face. "We would love it if you were that close. It's only right that you're so close to your namesake, and he needs his grandpa around."

"I'm glad you guys think so, because I already bought it."

Jude laughed, because it sounded exactly like something Tommy would do. Like father, like son. Colin left after his announcement, and Jude and Tommy retreated to the bedroom.



"You know, Tommy, I never thought I would have a perfect life. Even when things were going great, something always got screwed up. Then I married you, and I didn't think things could get any better. Then we had the baby, and my heart is so full of happiness that I've never felt before. I don't know, it just seems that things couldn't get better than they are right now."

"We will always have hard times, Jude, but we're going to have so many more great moments that completely outshine the bad ones. We were meant to be together Jude. We were meant for this life; it just took us a little while to figure it out."

"Yeah, and a marriage on your end," Jude joked.

"So it took me a little longer. None of that matters now."

"People used to tell me I was destined for greatness. I thought they meant my music career, but that pales in the greatness I feel right now, as a wife and a mother. Thank you for making all my dreams come true, Tommy."

So I had to have a sappy ending; I love those. I just wanted to say thank you so much for everyone who stuck with this story, even when it took me years to update. I love you all – thanks!


End file.
